Twin Pups
by Pechan
Summary: Isn't the title just God awful? Anyways, something i thought on spur of the moment. Here, Saito has kids (twins!) and his daughter happens to fall in love with Kenshin's son, Kenji. FREAKIN' COMPLETED! I rushed, so the end sucks, but a R&R would be nice.
1. Default Chapter

**Pechan does not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
~ the girl Next Door ~  
  
"I still don't see why we have to live here," complained a red haired teenager. He was roughly almost sixteen, and his hair was almost as bright as red flames. His father, Kenshin Himura, was unpacking a few things from a bag.  
  
"It's just that Miss Megumi lives here now. You remember her, don't you Kenji?"  
  
"Sure. She was funny."  
  
"And she's a very good friend of her's. And Kaoru would like to have our next child be delivered by her."  
  
Kenji sighed, leaning against the wall. "Hey dad, where is mom anyways?"  
  
"Oh, she's at Miss Megumi's. She'll be back soon."  
  
Kenji smiled, "Hey, where'd Uncle Yahiko go? Did he go with Sano?"  
  
"I'm sure they went to visit the Aoiya."  
  
Kenji leaned off the wall, "Oh, can I go there? They have the best food!! I mean, that is if, ummmm, you need me to help-"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, smiling, "Oh no, go ahead. I can manage all by myself. Be sure to tell Miss Misao I'll come by later, okay?"  
  
Kenji grinned, "Sure dad."  
  
Kenji left the house they were renting to stay for a year. Kenji was raised by his father, but was trained by his mother and Uncle Yahiko. Both were stern and strict with him, and he mastered the Kamiya sword. What was funny was that by his thirteenth year, he was already faster than Yahiko. And he could spar with him all day. Which was why he felt he should carry a kendo stick at all times. Yahiko had done so, always ready for danger or stuff of the like. Kenji had it because he felt it completed him. He wore white hakama pants, and blue tabi socks with sandals. His top was a deep green. He wore armguards, because they didn't bother him that much. His hair was swept back in a ponytail like his father's. In fact, he looked exactly like his father. Except, he was a little taller than his father. Plus, his eyes were brown. His father had azure blue. The only trait he got from his mother were these brown eyes, and the inability to cook.  
  
Yahiko had once muttered thank god he didn't have her temper, and Yahiko was soon after silence by a bowl. Kenji smiled in remembrance. He liked his family. He remembered uncle Yahiko used to live there. But when he got older, Yahiko only visited every other day. However, Sano seemed to never leave. But that was okay, he was fun to be around. He even taught him a few basics of karate. Of course, Kenji was particularly weak when it came to had to hand combat. He preferred the kendo stick, anyways.  
  
He turned a corner, and was pushed to the ground. He fell, shouting, "Hey!!"  
  
His pusher, a young girl with brilliant green eyes stopped in her tracks. She turned to him, and her pigtails flipped in the wind. She wore a beige hakama with a matching top, but wore boots instead of sandals, and her lips were slightly tinged red. "Oh, shoot, I'm really sorry kid!! I didn't mean to hit you, you got in my way!"  
  
Kenji groaned, and sat up, "I see....."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. In her hand she clutched a kendo stick. He smiled, "Hey! You practice swordsmanship?"  
  
She smiled, and put the blade part on her shoulder, "Hey, you got one too! Kendo stick, I mean. And yeah, my dad makes me. Says it'll build my character and keep me from getting raped."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened. ".....uhhhh.... oh?"  
  
She grinned, "Yeah, he get's right to the point." she walked over to him, "Hey, sorry I pushed you." She held out her hand.  
  
He looked at her hand, and grabbed it, and then looked at her face closely. What a mistake that was. She was beautiful!! He found himself lost at words, staring into the emerald eyes. Her jet black hair shined in the sun, and two strands of hair framed her face. Her lips were rather pouty looking, and the red tinge seemed very alluring.  
  
She giggled, "Hey, you gonna help me help you get up or what?"  
  
Kenji stammered, "Uhh d-duh duhh....." he shook his head, "Sorry, I was thinking of something else."  
  
He was surprised how easily he yanked him up. He was also surprised to find her height taller than his. He was taller than most girls.  
  
She looked beyond him, then looked around, "Saaaayyy..... did you happen to see some ugly guy lurking around here?"  
  
"Umm, like what?"  
  
She smiled, and walked down the road. He followed her. She tapped her kendo stick on the floor as she went, "Oh, I dunno..... he's got black hair, like me........ tall like me...... he's got green eyes like me..... and uhh, oh yeah! He's wearing black hakama and a navy blue top."  
  
Kenji racked his brain, trying his best to help this pretty kendo girl. "Uhh, n-no I didn't see one!"  
  
She cursed, "Dammit, where is he now.....?"  
  
He mumbled, "Uuuh, why are you looking for him? Is he a relative..... or a friend, or uhh....."  
  
"He's my partner right now."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She smiled another dazzling smile, and faced him, stopping, "See, my dad runs a dojo. Very strict, if ya know what I mean. Not for the faint of heart."  
  
"Ah, I see. My mom's the same way."  
  
"really? Oh, then you know what I'm talking about! Anyways, my mom decided the students could use some fun while my dad is like, taking a day off. So, she paired us up with other people, and set us off. We're playing tag!!"  
  
"Tag? With a kendo stick?"  
  
She giggled, her voice sounding like chimes, "Heh heh, yeah. We sneak up on one of the contestant, and then whack 'em somewhere where a nice red welt would show. After the game's done, loser with the most welts has to clean the dojo all by himself."  
  
"And herself."  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
Kenji smiled, "Well, there's you...."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah, but I'm very good-"  
  
WHACK!!  
  
She grunted, and fell to the side. A young man stood over her with a kendo stick.  
  
Kenji forgot everything she said about tag, and charged at the teenager.  
  
He slammed his kendo stick at him, but the boy narrowed his eyes, and blocked. Kenji struck again, only to be blocked again. Suddenly, the boy ducked under his next blow, and struck him sharply across his knees. Kenji grunted and fell forward.  
  
He looked up at the assailant, and found the girl's description. He was tall, with jet black hair, but it was tied into a high pony tail. He had two strands of hair for bangs on one side of his face. He had green eyes too, but they were narrowed in anger. And he was wearing black and blue.  
  
"Idiot, who are you? You're not in our class!"  
  
Kenji frowned, "Huh? Class?"  
  
"HuuuWAAAAHH!!" came the girl's scream.  
  
KRACK!!  
  
The boy didn't even look, and held his kendo stick behind him, blocking the pretty girl's kendo stick from landing a hit. She lunged again, and he sidestepped, and she barreled into Kenji.  
  
"Whoops sorry!" she apologized to him, and then quickly turned, kendo stick ready, "You JERK!! THAT ACUTALLY HURT!!"  
  
KRACK!! He batted away her stick, deflecting each of her blows, and retorted with each blow, "Maybe.... you..... should ..... stop..... flirting..... with...... any...... boy..... you..... see!!"  
  
Suddenly, kicked his arm, casing his grip on his kendo stick to loosen and throw him off. she rolled to the side. His eyes widened, as she spun, and THWACKED her stick onto his chest. He grunted, and backed off, clutching his chest, "N-No fair! Can't... c-can't use .....your.. legs.. errrggg..."  
  
She huffed, tapping her kendo stick, "Well, you idiot, maybe if you didn't hit my back, I wouldn't beat the cr@p out of you."  
  
He snarled, "Just wait till we get home, moron...."  
  
Kenji widened his eyes, "Home? you live together......?"  
  
He felt somewhat defeated. It figures, all the pretty ones were taken.  
  
"Well, sure we do.... that's what brothers and sisters do," she replied.  
  
He jumped, "He's your brother?"  
  
She grinned, and stood beside him, "Can't see the resemblance?"  
  
And indeed, there was some. They both had high cheek bones, and both were tall and willowy looking. The hair color was the same, there was no trace of brown in their black hair. They sported the same green eyes, although he was frowning right now, and didn't look friendly in the least. He spoke, "Who is this kid?"  
  
She pointed, "Good question! What's you name?"  
  
"Uh, Kenji. What's yours?"  
  
She smiled, "Kenji! I like that name!! Ken, like a sword! Well, my name's Mina. That's short for Minami."  
  
He bowed, "Ah, nice to meet you, Miss Mina."  
  
She giggled, "He called me Miss Mina..! How cute!!"  
  
The boy grunted.  
  
Kenji sweated, "And umm, what might your elder brother's name be?"  
  
"Elder? This dork's my twin. But, I'm older by a minute. So technically, I'm, the oldest."  
  
"The most immature, though," he said, ducking away in response to her kick. He came over to Kenji, "Forgive me, I thought you were a student. I wouldn't have attacked you then."  
  
Kenji sweated "Ah heh, no, the fault's all mine. I wear this sword I case someone attacks me, and I guess the sword brings trouble I'm trying to be prepared for. Ah, your name?"  
  
"Ryu. It's not short for anything."  
  
Kenji smiled, "Ah I see."  
  
Mina smiled, "Hey, did you see his moves, Ryu? He could be a student!'  
  
"Perhaps. Kind of late to be joining though, wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Ah, who cares? The more the merrier! Oh, by the way.." she pounced on her brother, and smacked her stick across butt. "YOU'RE IT!!"  
  
She ran off, giggling. He growled, picked up his stick, and charged after her, "WAIT TILL WE GET HOME YOU......"  
  
Kenji blinked. What a weird brother and sister. And then he sighed, but God, she was beautiful.......... 


	2. Sano Spies a Saito

**Pechan owns the Rurouni Kenshin characters, she disclaims.  
  
~ Sano Spies a Saito ~  
  
Mina swerved between people, laughing as she ran away from her brother. He was such an idiot. Lately, he's been so serious!! An old man raised his head, and waved, "Morning Mina!!"  
  
She nodded, "Morning!!"  
  
She rolled under a moving cart, the cart driver yelling, "Watch it Mina!!"  
  
She bowed, running backwards, "So sorry!! I'll be better next-"  
  
WHRACK!!  
  
She fell forward, struck on the back. AGAIN!! Damn, that stings. She rubbed her back, and looked up, grumbling, "Geez, Kaneda! That really hurt!"  
  
He grinned, "Well, it's supposed to. Tell you what, I won't do it again if you date me."  
  
She grinned, and got up, "You're too much. Besides, my dad wouldn't approve of it," she picked up her stick, "....and NEITHER WOULD I!!"  
  
She lunged, and ducked under his blow. She executed the same spinning move, and struck him across his belly. He gasped, "P-Playing hard to get, eh?"  
  
She smiled, "Later, Kaneda!" and sprinted.  
  
She ran ahead, and before turning the corner, she pressed against the wall, and peeked around. She scanned the area, looking for her tag targets. Well, none were in this alley.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone breathe behind her, and she raised her stick-  
  
KTACK!  
  
Her hand shook, holding her blade steady. She grinned, "Hah!! I can hear you breathe, Murataku."  
  
He grinned, "Ah, I see. I should work on that."  
  
He forced the blade down, pushing her back. Her boots scraped on the sand as she was pushed back. She raised her blade, and he leaped at her, when suddenly a man wearing white clothes and wild brown hair socked him in the face.  
  
She gasped, as Murataku crashed into a wall. Her jaw was dropped, and she looked at the tall man who just knocked out her class mate.  
  
She giggled at the situation, "Gee, yet another unwanted save today....."  
  
The big guy smiled, a fishbone sticking out of his mouth, "Sorry little lady, looks like some guys are low enough to pick on girls."  
  
Mina sighed, smiling, "Hey, thanks and all that... but, that guy was in my class."  
  
He blinked, "And?"  
  
She sighed, "Hooo..... you must be new here, huh?"  
  
He stretched, "Wellll, I gotta admit, it's been a good five years since I last came here. Although I didn't know Kyoto lets it's women be attacked."  
  
She giggled "Aww, you're nice enough to help me, but that's okay. It's all under control. We're just playing a game."  
  
He stared at her incredulously, ".......... and what game would that be? Beat the cr@p out of a girl?"  
  
She giggled, "Actually, it's tag. We tag each other with kendo strikes. Loser with the most bruises has to clean the dojo. I just happen to be the only girl in the class. But, my dad says I should be treated as an equal anyways."  
  
He chuckled, "That's a pretty rough class you got there; and I thought the Missy was tough."  
  
"Missy?"  
  
"I got a lady friend; she has a dojo of her own."  
  
The light bulb in Mina's head clicked on, "Oh, OH! Is her son's name Kenji?"  
  
He looked surprised, "Well, yeah, hey, how'd you know?"  
  
She grabbed his arm, "I just met him today! He's cute! Can you tell me where he lives? He said he was just visiting!"  
  
He looked down at her, "Uhh, I guess, I mean.... uhh, sure?"  
  
"Cool! Say, what's your name by the way?"  
  
"Ah, you could call me Sano."  
  
"Sano? Hmmm.... that name sounds familiar....."  
  
'Didn't Daddy sometimes complain about a Sanosuke.....?' she thought. She shrugged, 'Ah well'. She smiled at the tall man with the wicked character on his back. "Ask him if he wants to train with us! I bet my dad might let him!!"  
  
"Uh, sure! What dojo?"  
  
"MINA!!" came Ryu's angry shout. Sano turned, and gasped.  
  
He was staring at a young Saito. The only difference was the hair, and the eyes weren't as narrow. The lines on Saito's face were missing, but the peaked cheekbones were still there. And he was frowning just the same.  
  
"Saito?!!" exclaimed Sano.  
  
Ryu blinked, ".....Saito?" he shook his head and looked at his twin, "Mina, time's up; we're going home."  
  
She pulled out a little pocket watch. "Oh, shoot! You're right!" She tucked it away, "Well, bye bye Mister Sano! Be sure to tell Kenji to come over to our dojo to train with us!!"  
  
He was still watching Ryu closely. "Uh, yeah sure......." he blinked, and looked at her, "Say what was the name of the dojo again?"  
  
Mina turned with her brother, "Oh, it's at my house, the Fujita house. Do you know where it is?"  
  
He gasped. The Fujita.....? Saito.....? He nodded, "Yeah, I know where........ actually, did you say 'dojo'? Since when did Fujita get a dojo?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "Ever since I learned how to swing a stick. Our old house was too small."  
  
She left her brother's side, as he sighed. He hated the way she kept talking to strangers. Someone might hurt her one of these days.....  
  
She pointed, making motions with her hands, "See, you take a left at the Shirobeko. And you go all the way down the street, till you get to a house called the Iwata residence. It's got a huge sign, can't miss it. Our house is opposite form it. The roof's green. Can you remember that?"  
  
Sano scratched his head, "Uhhh............. yeah?"  
  
She giggled, "You're funny! Tell you what, if you guys can't find it, I'll come looking for you!" she patted his shoulder, "Bye bye!!"  
  
He waved by, and frowned when they left him. Come to think of it, her face slightly resembled a certain lady he knew..... 


	3. Sensei Tokio

**Pechan sincerely thanks anyone who's still reading the story at this point, and disclaims owning any Rurouni Kenshin stuff.  
  
~ Sensei Tokio ~  
  
"I really wish you'd stop making eyes with anyone you-"  
  
"Hah! Making eyes!! Sounds like something mom would say."  
  
Ryu frowned. Mina giggled, patting his shoulder, "Ah, lighten up. Say, how many welts you got?"  
  
Ryu smirked, and pulled back his left sleeve, showing a net work of bruises. Mina winced, "Ooh, ouch!"  
  
"Earlier I blocked a lot with my arm. That's going to cost me, I know it."  
  
She flipped his ponytail, "Hey, got any in the back?"  
  
"I counted three. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Three. Oh, and two on my legs."  
  
Ryu sighed, "Dammit, I forgot to check my legs."  
  
Mina giggled, opening the heavy gate to their dojo, "Dork."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Sissy-"  
  
"Hey, pipe down!" yelled their mother, Tokio, who was carrying a basket of laundry. "It's bad enough all the other students are whining."  
  
Mina came over, and lifted the basket, "Hey mom!!"  
  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
She nodded, "Save the 'Mother' cr@p, you're going to clean the dojo if you got the most bruises, tough guy."  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes. Mina giggled. "Say, where's dad?"  
  
"I sent him out for some tofu and other things. Come on!! Line up in the dojo! Everyone else already did."  
  
So after Tokio set the basket of laundry down by the door, she followed her children into the dojo. There, fourteen students lined up, some touching their welts gingerly.  
  
Tokio grinned, and announced, "Well now!! Did we all have fun?"  
  
"Yes, Sensei Fujita," chorused the class. "No," mumbled the loser half.  
  
She crossed her arms, "Good! Glad to see there are some winners. Alright kids, count 'em!!"  
  
Murataku raised his hand, "Sensei Fujita!! Some guy punched me!! This black eye doesn't count, right?"  
  
Tokio came over to him, "Hmmmm.......... Well, no, I guess it doesn't. But you should be more careful! I thought the whole purpose of learning this was to defend yourself. You should fail for the day!"  
  
The class laughed at him, as his bruise got redder as he blushed.  
  
Tokio waited a minute, and then shouted, "Alright! When I point to you, you give me the number of all your bruises. If I think your 'BS'ing, I get to whack you until you have enough bruises to clean the whole house. Got it?"  
  
The class nodded. She grinned, "Good! Alright, starting with Suzuki, go!!"  
  
"Eleven!"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"Eleven!"  
  
"Nine!!"  
  
".... Sixteen!"  
  
To which everyone laughed. Tokio chuckled, and continued down he line.  
  
"Thirteen!!"  
  
"Twelve!"  
  
"Ten!"  
  
"Eleven!"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"Eight!"  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"Fourteen!!"  
  
Mina grinned, raising her hand, "Seven!!"  
  
Ryu grumbled. Tokio smiled, "Well, tough guy? What do you got.....?"  
  
He looked back down at his arms, and sighed, "Nineteen."  
  
Everyone gasped. Mina giggled, "It's because the dork likes to block with his forearms, mom."  
  
Tokio uncrossed her arms, walking towards him, "Oh ho, I see. I'm the same way too, I'm much quicker on my arms, Ryu. But........" she quickly yanked a kendo stick from a student, and charged at him. Ryu struck away her stick, but she sidestepped and struck again. This time his arms came up, and blocked it. She grinned, "But if I was using a real sword, you'll just end up with one arm."  
  
Ryu gulped, and nodded. Tokio turned to the class, "Don't' always expect your opponents to be carrying a kendo stick. Some people carry real swords everywhere they go, slicing up anything they see."  
  
"Then why do we learn with kendo sticks, Sensei Fujita?"  
  
She turned to him, "Good question. Because we don't want you all to become a bunch of idiotic murderers. In fact, if any of you ever even THINK of holding a real sword, I'll personally hang you form the gallows myself. Got it?"  
  
They all nodded, answering, "Yes, Sensei Fujita."  
  
Mina giggled, "Geez mom, like you think all of us are gonna go around looking for real swords the first chance we get. We're not stupid."  
  
Ryu poked her, narrowing his eyes. Why can't she ever show respect for Mother?  
  
Tokio crossed her arms, "I know none of you are stupid. Some of you may be misguided. And I would hate to see one of my student's faces on a wanted poster." She slowly, smiled, and turned to the other boys, bending her leg in a seductive pose, "And would any of you boys break my heart like that? People would brand me and my husband for training murderers!"  
  
They immediately shook their heads, "No, Sensei Fujita!!"  
  
She smiled walking away, "Good. Now, all of you get some sleep. Classes will begin on Monday again with your regular instructor after lunch. And he doesn't expect to see any of you losing your touch."  
  
They bowed, "Yes, Sensei Fujita!"  
  
She bowed in return, "Good night, boys. Have a nice weekend."  
  
They filed out of the dojo, pairing up with their friends. Mina opened the door leading to the house, "I'll help fold the clothes, mom."  
  
Ryu followed, rolling up his sleeves, "Me too-"  
  
Tokio grabbed his elbow, "And just where do you think you're going? I told your dad he'd be coming home to a spotless dojo. And I meant it."  
  
Ryu sighed, "But Moth-"  
  
She put her finger to his lips, "Ah ah ah! Ryu, you know the rules. I can't slack on anyone. And besides, if you don't do it, I'd have to do it. And I gotta start the rice."  
  
Ryu sighed, as she handed him a rag and a bucket of water. Mina turned, and grinned, "Hey, I'll help."  
  
Tokio walked into the house, "Go ahead, knock yourself out. I think you can use a little discipline too. Get it into your head that I'm a sensei in class, not your mommy."  
  
Here Tokio closed the door on her. Mina frowned, and then shrugged, "Fine fine, I'll call her Sensei, like everyone else." She watched her brother picking up a rag and getting to one side of the dojo. She grinned, picked up a rag, and started on the other side. He rolled up his sleeves and pants, got on all fours, and then darted across the floor. Mina did the same, and when they crossed each other, she giggled, "Maybe I should call her Sensei when we're eating dinner too, huh?"  
  
Ryu reach the other end, and shot off again, "Don't do that, Mina. You'll just get her angry."  
  
Mina crossed him again, "Oh, don't be dumb. Mom never get's mad with me." She banked off the wall, and raced to finish the floor before Ryu did. "Besides, that was pretty cool how mom showed you today!! Maybe now you'll stop blocking with your arms."  
  
Ryu noticed she picked up the pace, and he smirked, racing across the floor, "Next time I'm gonna punch you."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah right!! You couldn't beat me in a million years Ryu." She kicked off the wall, "Your grip of the sword isn't all that great."  
  
He grunted, ricocheting off the wall. Mina laughed, since this was getting fun. He pressed the cloth harder, "My sword grip might suck, but I can hit better than you."  
  
Mina wiped away a bead of sweat, then darted, "So? Like Mom says, you'll just get your arm cut off one of these days."  
  
"Then I'll strike," he said, banking, "Before the opponent can."  
  
"I could see you move before you execute the attack. You got nothing on me."  
  
"I let you hit me, Mina."  
  
"Says you!!"  
  
"Because I don't hit girls!!"  
  
She laughed, turning the corner, "What was that kendo beating today, then? A love tap?"  
  
"I was, how do you say it?" he kicked off the wall, "I was pulling my punches."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah right," she looked up, and found they were on the same track facing each other from opposite sides of the room, "Stop!!"  
  
He stopped. "What now?"  
  
"Let's play..." she grinned, and shot forward, in his way, "CHICKEN!!"  
  
He smirked, and darted. Both raced to the middle, seeing who would veer off. Both were always trying to outdo the other, without hurting the other. And since the always did that, the end result was always-  
  
KAA-BAAAMMM!!  
  
They rammed head on into each other, and fell opposite sides. Mina laughed, holding her head, "You damn idiot! You're too hard headed, you almost gave me a concussion!!"  
  
He wiped his forehead, "Errgg, then duck out of the way, moron!"  
  
She smiled, then pounced on him, "When the hell did you get so strong, huh?!! You're supposed to be the wimpy brother!!"  
  
He flipped her on her back, "Wimpy?"  
  
She smiled, and tripped him. He grinned, and kicked, as she blocked it, "Wimpy it is!!" she laughed, kicking.  
  
"Are you two done here?" called out their father suddenly. When'd he come in?  
  
Ryu had his hands wrapped around her high kick, and she was left in kicking stance. After a minute, she smiled, and wiggled her toes at him, "Hi Daddy!!"  
  
Goro Fujita frowned, opening the door wider. He stepped in. "What is this? I came expecting a clean dojo, and all I find are two slacking kids."  
  
Ryu dropped her foot, "Ah, sorry Father. It was her idea."  
  
Mina yelled, "Hey!! You were the one laughing all the way!!"  
  
Goro looked at the floor, "Hmm, well, it is slightly cleaner than I left it."  
  
"Cause I helped," piped Mina.  
  
"Helped me get another bruise......." murmured Ryu.  
  
She raised her fist to him, when Goro cut in, "That's enough. Come now; your mother has prepared dinner."  
  
Mina skipped to her dad, and held his arm, "What did you do all day, Daddy?"  
  
"Not much. Cut up some yakuza. Saved the day and whatnot."  
  
She giggled, "We had fun today!!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Ryu sighed, and rolled down his sleeves. She was always the favorite. She was sociable, smart, pretty, athletic, and everybody loved her so freaking' much. He closed the door behind him, after he left the dojo. Should he feel sorry for himself that he wasn't?  
  
He shook his head; what does it matter? No matter how much people like her, he could still beat her. He rubbed his arm, as it began to grow warm from the welts.  
  
"Ryu! Quit spacing out, we're eating!!"  
  
Ryu looked up to his twin sister, holding the door open for him. He nodded, and joined the rest of the family. 


	4. A Jealous Pup

**Pechan still owns no Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
~ A Jealous Pup ~  
  
The next day Ryu took a quick bath, and got dressed. He wore a grey top and black bottom. His hair was drying, and he let it stay down as he walked about the house. At the kitchen, his mother was eating some rice. She wore a simple yukata, and her black hair was not pinned up. Ryu thought that his mother was one of the most beautiful people that he had known. All the other boys did too. She smiled at her son, "Hey tough guy. What do you plan to do today?"  
  
Ryu shrugged, taking out a bowl. "I don't know. I suppose I'll walk around town."  
  
"Take your sister with you."  
  
He frowned, scooping some rice, "Why? She doesn't need an escort."  
  
Tokio swallowed her rice. "Don't' say things like that. She's your sister, so watch her."  
  
"She doesn't watch me."  
  
She smirked, "You need her to watch you?"  
  
"No!" he scowled.  
  
Tokio put her dish in a bucket to wash. She walked by, and ruffled his long hair, "Ahh, don't take things so seriously Ryu. I swear, you've been like this since puberty hit-"  
  
"MOTHER!!"  
  
"-and quite frankly, you're not as fun as you used to be!"  
  
"I'm not supposed to be fun! Where in the son's description does it say I have to be fun?"  
  
Tokio bit into a pear, "See? Like that. All this teen angst inside you." She clapped, "I know! You can be a painter!"  
  
Ryu sighed, "Mother...... thanks for the tip. But, I really want to go out now."  
  
She waved, "Ah, go ahead. I can't stop you. But, be careful, okay? You know how nervous I get when you're sister isn't there to watch you."  
  
Ryu used all his strength not to slam the door. Why is she the favorite?!! She flirts with anything!! Should he do that to? Was he supposed to put out?!!  
  
"I'd rather you not, Ryu."  
  
Ryu fell over, hearing his father say that. He grumbled, "I talked out loud again, didn't I?"  
  
"Something you inherited form your mother, not me," he said, walking by, "Don't dwell on this sibling rivalry. If you think about it too much, your sword performance get's cut in half."  
  
Ryu got up, rubbing his head, "Yeah, okay Father."  
  
He didn't reply as he walked into the dojo. Ryu sighed, walking out of the gates.  
  
He wandered around all day. One of the students, Iwata, approached him, "Hey Ryu! What's up?"  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
Iwata chuckled, "Naw man, I was just wondering..... you're sister's, like, you age right?"  
  
"Yes. What of it?"  
  
"Well, you know how I'm only a year younger than you, you wouldn't think I'm too young for her, right?"  
  
He frowned, thoroughly annoyed by being asked such retarded questions. "Iwata, go ask her yourself."  
  
"No way, man!! What if she'd turn me down?"  
  
"Then she does. Then you move on."  
  
Iwata nodded, "Oh, I see what you mean!! I mean, I gotta give it a chance, right? Otherwise I'll never know!" he cheered, "Dude, thanks! That's the kind of sage advise I need! Seize the day!!"  
  
Ryu walked around the old man carrying the cart. Iwata was still walking with him. "Thanks man, you just gave me the courage to go ask her out! Where is she?"  
  
"She's still at the dojo."  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna go ask now! No point in waiting, huh?"  
  
Ryu closed his eyes, and said, "By the way, she thinks you're too fat. I should now, I read her diary."  
  
Iwata fell over, crushed. Ryu just stepped into a soba bar, not at all caring Iwata was crying over his sister.  
  
~~Back at the Fujita dojo~~  
  
Mina sneezed twice, and wiped her nose, "Hey, cool!" she turned to her mother. "Hey mom! Is it two or three sneezes that means someone just said they loved you?"  
  
Tokio looked up from the bowl she was scrubbing. "Hmm. I dunno. Let's see.......... you're father's a jerk!!"  
  
In the distance, they heard Goro sneeze three times.  
  
"Ah, well there you have it!" smiled her mom, as she continued cleaning.  
  
Mina giggled, "Hey, where's Ryu?"  
  
"He went out. And I think he's in one of his moods again."  
  
Mina frowned, "Oh great. Why is he like that, now? We're supposed to be twins! But he is soooooooooo different than me now! He even looks different! We used to look the same! Until, well, until a few years ago, then he started to look more like dad and I look more like you."  
  
"Ah, you mean when you both struck puberty-"  
  
"MOOMMMM!!"  
  
Tokio laughed, "Nah, I'd say you guys still have a lot in common," she rinsed the bowl, "If I know your brother, he's probably in a soba bar. Why don't you catch up with him there?"  
  
Mina got up, "Oh, okay! I'll just go change into a kimono. Should I wear green or pink today?"  
  
Tokio smiled, "Girl, with a face like mine, guys aren't gonna care what you wear!!" 


	5. Ryu and Mina

**Pechan still owns no Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
~Ryu and Mina~  
  
"Hey, there you are Ryu!'  
  
He nearly choked on his soba. He coughed, and turned, finding his sister dressed in a forest green kimono. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What is it'? I just wanted to be with you."  
  
He wiped his mouth, "Whatever."  
  
"'Whatever'," she said, imitating his serious voice and sulky look. He narrowed his eyes, "Now what?"  
  
"You're worrying mom. She noticed your being really umm, serious lately. What's up with that?"  
  
"Training's getting hard for me."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"No, it isn't, but it's one of the things." He set down his chopsticks, looking at her, "I'm not as good a swordsman, but I am really good with my hands. And as mother said, fists are no match for a blade."  
  
Mina nodded. "That's true. Hey, wanna go help me find Kenji?"  
  
"For what? He's an idiot."  
  
She frowned,. "Gee, I dunno. Because I like idiots." She slapped his back, "He was really nice!! And did you see the way his form was? His legs were tensed, ready to spring, and his eyes kept reading your face, not just watching your blade."  
  
Ryu nodded, slurping some noodles. "I did notice that," he said, after eating them. "I also almost mistook him for a girl."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah, me too. But, I kinda like him!! He's the first boy I met that tried to make it an effort to keep watching my body."  
  
Ryu nodded, "You're right. As village flirt, that is an achievement."  
  
She growled, "You know, just because you're my twin doesn't mean I can't kill you......"  
  
Ryu paid and got up, leaving. Mina followed. "Are you gonna be like this the whole day?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Jump for joy all day?"  
  
She grinned, "It wouldn't hurt."  
  
"It wouldn't happen, either-"  
  
She grabbed his elbow, and pointed, "There he is!!"  
  
Kenji was leaving a store, a bucket of tofu in his hands. Mina giggled, "Hey, Kenji!!" when he didn't turn, she cupped her hand around her mouth, "HEY, KEEENJIIIII!!"  
  
Ryu smacked her upside the head, "Idiot!! Not so loud!"  
  
She was about to retort, when Kenji waved back, "Ah, hello! How are you?"  
  
Mina ran up to him, and Ryu sighed, following.  
  
"Oooh, watcha got there? Tofu? Do you cook?"  
  
Kenji smiled, "Ah heh heh, I can't cook. My father's going to prepare this."  
  
"Oh, he's a cook? Cool! My dad can't cook, as far as we know. We never saw him cook, either. But, my mom used to be a cook at the Shirobeko!"  
  
Kenji smiled, "Oh, really? I love that place!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes.  
  
Mina walked next to Kenji, "So, how long have you lived in Kyoto?"  
  
"To be honest, we just moved in. for a while though. See, there's this doctor here that my mom really trusts, so-"  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean," Mina poked Ryu, "Hey, when does mom want us back home?"  
  
"She didn't care. So long as we don't cause any trouble."  
  
"Oh," laughed Kenji, "You guys get into trouble a lot?"  
  
Mina giggled, "Mostly just me. Or I make Ryu get into trouble." She looked at the kendo stick straped to this back, "so! What kind of style do you use?"  
  
"Kamiya Kasshin style. It focuses on defeating the opponent. Not killing them," he smiled at her," what do you use, Miss Mina?"  
  
Bubbles floated about her, "Gee, I dunno, I like it when you call me Miss Mina!"  
  
"We practice basic kendo," said Ryu. "My father once told me he used a different style, be he never shows it to us. Or tells us about it."  
  
Kenji nodded. Ryu looked down at him, "Kamiya Kasshin...... is it any good?"  
  
"Well, I should say it is," he answered, "I mastered it, by the way."  
  
Mina beamed, "Seriously? Alright! I can't wait to take you on!"  
  
Kenji nearly tripped, "T-Take me on?"  
  
"Sure! I always wanted to beat a master."  
  
He sweated, "Ah heh heh, don't we all?" he looked at his tofu, "Well, it was really nice to see you again Miss Mina, but my father needs this right away-"  
  
"Oh, of course! How silly of me!! You better run along now!"  
  
Kenji bowed, "I hope to see you two again."  
  
Mina bowed, "Sure thing!"  
  
Ryu bowed. He was rude, but only to an extent. "Perhaps next time we could spar."  
  
Kenji waved good bye, as he went home.  
  
Ryu turned, and began to walk home, when he noticed Mina wasn't next to him. He turned. And frowned.  
  
Mina was standing in the same spot, watching him go.  
  
Ryu sighed, and yanked her braids. She yelped, and punched his shoulder, "What was that for?"  
  
"We should get going. Besides, someone had to put your tongue back in your mouth."  
  
She blushed, "H-Huh?"  
  
"You were panting after him like some kinda dog, or something-"  
  
Her eyes glowed, and she pounced on his back, "Yeah?! Well, you look like a dog!!"  
  
Ryu growled, trying to shove her off, "You smell like one!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!!" she giggled, and grinded her knuckles into scalp. "You eat like one!!"  
  
He reached up, and gave her an Indian burn on her left arm. She yipped, and fell off.  
  
Ryu brushed the dust off his shoulders, "You give dogs a bad name."  
  
Mina grinned, and swung a kick at him. He dodged out of the way, and ran, smirking.  
  
She chased after him, giggling.  
  
Ryu had to stop from hitting a carriage. Mina laughed triumphantly, and tackled him to the floor.  
  
He shoved her off. He smiled, she always played too rough. Even in public, where it wasn't ladylike. He had always wondered if she was a boy born into a woman's body.  
  
Before he could ponder that, She got up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Mom wanted you to pick up some soba. We're all out."  
  
Ryu dusted his pants, "Again? I swear, fahter's addicted to soba more than cigarettes....." 


	6. Cutting the Story Short

**Here's Pechan's disclaimer.  
  
~ Cutting the Story Short ~  
  
**Pechan speaking. Stories I usually write are generally long. Why, do you ask? I don't believe a love story can be summed up in one or two pages. I believe if you want the love to be believable, it's gotta be a novel. I hated to death how Romeo and Juliet decided they loved each other after ONE FRIGGIN' DAY. That ain't love kids, that's just plain HORNY!! I know love takes a while, it can take a good year before sparks fly. (believe me, I KNOW) But, I'm very lazy with this story, so to sum it up, I'm just tell you about what they do.  
  
After a few days of knowing each other, Mina was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Kenji. He listened to everything she said. Plus, she felt so comfortable with him. She didn't have to act differently, because he felt genuinely interested in whatever she had to say.  
  
What's more, they had much in common. Both practiced swordsmanship, and both loved eating out. Kenji was a hard worker, and never left a job undone. No matter how boring or trivial it seemed. She liked his hard working attitude, and his general politeness to anyone, even if they were jack@$$ess.  
  
Kenji in return liked her very well too. Aside from her extremely good looks, she was a wonderful athlete. She usually challenged him to a race, but he always let her win. She didn't seem to notice as she rubbed it in his face, though. She was a very honest person, and she usually helped whenever she could.  
  
However, Mina never brought him over to her house. Simply because she had a premonition that her father would not like him. He wasn't into the cheery type. In fact, Mina wasn't sure what her father would do if she invited a boy. She never did anything like that before.  
  
The whole week, she pent all her free time with him. She even made Ryu come along. He clearly didn't want to be there, but then thought, it would be good if he was there. He remembered once on an incident, a young girl was being taken advantage of. He never wanted to see his sister like that.  
  
Which brings me to Ryu. The reason he's being such an @$$, is because he's being very protective of his sister.  
  
There, I just saved you people four LOOOOOOOOONG chapters I decided were boring. So, without further adieu, I shall bring you the chapter where sparks fly, the chapter I actually began writing the story on!!  
  
**trumpet fanfare**  
  
Now, in order for this next chapter to work, imagine that on one of their many secret dates, Mina forgets something at home. so she tells Kenji to just follow her inside the house. Since Goro is too busy with his students, he doesn't See him, and Tokio was doing laundry, so she only said 'hi' to him. Ryu kept frowning at him the whole time, and ended up rather helping with his mother doing the laundry.  
  
So once they were alone, Mina pulls Kenji into the closet with her....  
  
((and hey, I might add the chapters I cut if this fic turns out okay.)) 


	7. The Kiss

**Pechan presents the first chapter she was working on in this story!! Everything else, she had to write around it, and she can tell ya, it is HARD working on the middle and out!! In future, she'll just stick to writing form beginning to end. Plus, she doesn't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
~ The Kiss~  
  
Ryu opened he door, and dropped the laundry.  
  
He found that Kenji kissing his sister. Worse, she had her fingers digging into his hair, and her other hand clutched his clothes feverishly. Ryu gasped, then shouted, "MINA!!"  
  
Mina opened her eyes, and Kenji 's eyes popped open.  
  
Kenji pulled away, gasping, "Ryu!!"  
  
Ryu lunged at him, "hrrAAAHH!!" and tackled Kenji.  
  
Mina jumped back, still in shock. "Oh, knock it off Yyu! Nothing was going on!"  
  
Ryu held Kenji in a head lock, and glared at his twin, "Nothing was going on-NOTHING WAS GOING ON?!! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY BEARING HIS CHILD!!"  
  
"Hey!! Kissing means nothing!!"  
  
Kenji broke away from Ryu's grip, and backed off, hands in surrender, "Whoa whoa, look, I see this is a bad idea and all but uhh, why are you so steamed?"  
  
"Because you are a vile dog not worthy of my sister!!" shouted Ryu, brandishing a kendo stick.  
  
Mina crossed her arms, "Oh, shut up Ryu!! Just cause I'm getting some before you doesn't mean you gotta get all psycho!"  
  
Ryu growled at her, "Shut up Mina, you're lucky Father didn't find you!!"  
  
Mina opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say back. Kenji opened the door to run, but bumped into her dad. She gasped.  
  
Goro smiled faintly, looking at them. "There's a lot of shouting going on in here, for a futon closet. Is there a problem?"  
  
Mina fixed her hair, "Dad, Ryu got hit in the head pretty hard, so before you believe anything he says-"  
  
"KENJI WAS GROPING MINA!!"  
  
Goro's eyes narrowed to the point of wolf eyes. He slowly glared down at Kenji. "........... is this true?"  
  
Kenji could feel he was going to need a new pair of pants soon, "Uhhh.. w- well, you see, ummmmm......"  
  
Mina jumped up, "HEY!! WAIT!! Don't get mad at him!! I KISSED HIM FIRST!!"  
  
Saito's eyes glowed with anger. Kenji screamed, and Mina grabbed her Dad's arm, as he began dragging Kenji.  
  
"OH DAD!! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE DON'T-"  
  
"QUIET, Mina. I won't kill him," Goro said sternly, tight with anger.  
  
Kenji flailed his arms, "Please, sir!! I didn't mean any harm!! I swear!!  
  
Goro dragged the panicked Kenji, whole Mina tried her hardest to keep her dad from hurting him. All through out the house. In the end, Goro tossed him out the gates, and locked them.  
  
Mina pounded on the gates, calling, "So sorry!! Call me!!"  
  
Goro said over his shoulder, "If he comes over to the house, I'll kill him."  
  
Mina sighed, leaning against the door, her lip trembling.  
  
Ryu watched her, then turned away. This was for the better...  
  
KABAAMMM!!!  
  
Ryu fell to the ground, after Mina whacked his head with her broken hilt. Ryu snarled, "HEY!!'  
  
"YOU BIG JERK!!! WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO TOYOU?!!"  
  
"Mina, he was a lowlife!! He's poor, he's got nothing on him!!"  
  
"He's the kindest boy I ever met!!"  
  
"He's a parasite!! He just wants our money-"  
  
KTAK!!  
  
Mina tried to whacked him again, but he blocked with his sword.  
  
Mina growled, "Don't you DARE call Kenji a parasite!! He's got a samurai spirit!!"  
  
Ryu scoffed, "Oh, so now every kind bum is a samurai in rags?"  
  
"More spirit than you'll ever have, you spineless jerk!!"  
  
Ryu grit his teeth. "Mina-"  
  
"I hate you, don't EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
Mina stomped off, flinging her hilt away. It sunk into a pile of dirt, and Mina slammed the house doors so hard, the whole house rattled.  
  
Ryu sighed, "Ah, dammit..."  
  
"Leave her be."  
  
He looked at his father. Goro had his back to him, arms crossed. "She'l grow out of it. Like everything else."  
  
Ryu nodded, and got up. "She'll come to her senses."  
  
Goro looked down at the ground. Dammit, of all the boys that she met... it had to be the Battousai's......  
  
~~In Mina's room~~  
  
"Mina, honey!! I was hearing some shouting when I...."  
  
Tokio's words died, as she saw her daughter crying on her futon. She had her blankets around her face, and was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh baby, what's wrong?"  
  
Mina whimpered, "D-D-D-D-D-Daddy threw K-Kenji out!!"  
  
Tokio sighed, "Aw, honey!! There's nothing wrong with throwing out a student! Daddy does it all the time!"  
  
Mina sobbed, "But it was Kenji!!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Mina snorted, then squealed, "IT WAS KEEENNNNJIIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
  
Tokio replied, her mouth a perfect, small circle, "Ooooooooh..... OH!! I see!" she patted her daughter's back, "Ohh, honey, I'm sure Kenji will find someone nice for him!!"  
  
Mina screamed, "I DON'T WANT HIM TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!! I WANT HIM TO STAY WITH ME!!!"  
  
Tokio rubbed her back in circles, "There there there, it's just a crush, baby! You'll get over him!"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA!!"  
  
"Oh yes you do. Otherwise, you'll just sit around the dojo all day getting fat, eating because you're so depressed."  
  
"FINE!! I HOPE I DIE!! THEN THAT JERK FATHER OF MINE AND IDIOTIC BROTHER WILL FEEL SO BAD, THEY'LL KILL THMESLEVES!!"  
  
Tokio scratched her head, smiling, "I don't think that's enough reason to kill themselves, hon."  
  
Mina bawled, "HE THREW OUT KENJI!! AND HE SAID HE'D KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Tokio sighed, "Oh, did Daddy say that?"  
  
"AND RYU!!!"  
  
"Ryu? Now, that's surprising."  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open. Tokio looked up, to find her husband. Goro looked at his daughter, then looked away, a bit embarrassed, "Tokio, it's almost dinner time. I suggest you start making it now."  
  
Tokio frowned, "Goro, did you say you're going to kill Kenji?"  
  
Goro sighed, "Is that what she's crying about?"  
  
Mina sobbed, "I KNOW YOU WILL!!'  
  
Goro crossed his arms, sighing exasperatedly, "FINE fine... I won't kill him," he sighed, and added under his breath, "I'll just neuter him."  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" whined Mina, before she cried again.  
  
Goro grit his teeth, "Errghh, like listening to cats in heat-HEY!!"  
  
Tokio had thrown her slipper at him, "YOU BIG JERK!! Get out of here before I aim for your manhood!!"  
  
"Oh Tokio, this is childish. If you two don't stop now, how are Ryu and I supposed to eat?"  
  
Goro sidestepped out of the way of Mina's flying futon. Unfortunately for Ryu, who happened to be walking by, was smacked by it.  
  
Both women screamed, "GET OUT!!'  
  
Goro gulped, and closed the door. Ryu threw the mattress off him, "hey!! What gives?"  
  
Goro walked away, "Ryu, I think you should leave your mother and sister alone for quite some time."  
  
Ryu wiped his pants, "Father, What's her problem anyways? The boy was a bum!! He could offer her nothing!"  
  
Goro walked back to the dojo, "Don't ask me, I can never fully understand them."  
  
Ryu held out his hands, "Well, you married Mother. How did her father go with it?"  
  
Goro looked at him, then smiled, "I'm sorry, her father had passed away before I courted her."  
  
He nodded, "Ah, I see." Ryu sighed, rubbing his arm, "I just................. I just want what's best for her. Not to settle for the first boy she can get her hands on."  
  
"Understandable. But....." Goro slid open the door, and looked at his son. "Why are you so protective of her, Ryu?"  
  
"Well, she's my sister."  
  
Goro continued to walk, "Siblings fight all the time. Normally, they'd appreciate a good distance. But you are always around her. Is there a reason why?"  
  
Ryu entered the dojo, as Goro lit a candle for some light. He put the candle in a paper lantern, making the light a little less harsh. Goro turned to his son, "Well?"  
  
Ryu pulled out his kendo stick, looking at it, ".... A few months ago, when I decided to give up on the sword, Mother put it right back into my hands. She told me.... After you and she are.... uh, gone."  
  
Goro watched him swing the stick a few times. Ryu sighed, "she told me all me and Mina will have left is each other. So I should protect her."  
  
Ryu made a lunge, and then took another stance. He went through a basic routine exercise. Goro stood, crossing his arms, "Well, that's true to some extent. But, I'm pretty sure Mina can take care of herself."  
  
Ryu sighed, looking at him, "father, that's not the point!! One day at the town, I saw these..........." Ryu felt uncomfortable about this, "I saw a girl in an alley being....... well.... confronted by men."  
  
"Really?" he asked casually.  
  
"Anyways, I jumped in, and got her out of there, just knocking the boys out. But......." Ryu looked away, embarrassed, "But her eyes weren't............. she didn't even say thanks. When I let go of her, she just sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. She was still crying."  
  
"Most women are prone to crying when in shock," stated Goro, looking at the shrine in the dojo.  
  
"But father, she was .. she was broken. And she knew it!! Even though I saved her, I ........ she still lost the . well, one of the most important things a girl can have."  
  
Ryu struggled for words, when Goro simply put, "her innocence, you mean."  
  
Ryu blushed, "Well, yeah."  
  
"And you're afraid Mina will be put through the same pain, someday? Unless your there?"  
  
Ryu sighed, "Father, I know she won't get raped. The point is, after I saved that girl's life, she was useless. She committed suicide a few weeks later, I heard. And I don't want Mina to........ break herself. You know? Get her... heart and spirit broken."  
  
Goro nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "I see. I'm grateful you care so much for her, Ryu. It'll take more off my back as I die. Knowing you'll be there."  
  
Ryu nodded, "but.. oh, she is so difficult. Even though I tell her it's for the best!!"  
  
Goro pressed his forehead on the ground, in front of the shrine, and then he stood. "Ryu, do you know what women desire most?"  
  
Ryu looked at him, "Ummmmmmmmmm..... love?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"No."  
  
".... A friend?"  
  
Goro got up, and began to walk out of the room, "A woman most desires...... anything she wants. And trying to give them something they don't want only makes them madder. So, just lay off Mina for a week. Maybe she'll get tired of this little obsession."  
  
Ryu sighed, blowing out the candle, "I hope you're right, father." 


	8. To Rid a Wolf of Sleep

**Pechan doesn't want to own the Rurouni Kenshin characters, so there.  
  
~ To Rid a Wolf of Sleep~  
  
If that incident wasn't bad enough for the night, imagine Goro's patience wear thin when his wife began to talk about it before bed. "That was insensitive, reckless, and just plain STUPID, Goro."  
  
Goro tied his yukata, "Tokio, I'm sure I didn't throw the boy that hard. Well, I might have shattered his hip, but other than that, he might live.... maybe....."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't talking about that and you know it!! How can you be so cruel to Mina's feelings?"  
  
"Cruel? Tokio, don't' start with me, I'm always like this."  
  
Tokio slammed down the futon, "No, you're not. You usually don't crush your daughter's hopes."  
  
"Crush her..... Tokio, she was with the Himura boy!"  
  
Tokio unrolled some blankets, frowning, "So? Kenshin was a nice guy!! One of the kindest souls I ever met!!"  
  
Goro pushed his bangs aside, "That's besides the point."  
  
"Then what is the point, Hajime?" Tokio asked angrily.  
  
Goro sighed, "Are you going to be like this all night?"  
  
Tokio was just about to slap him, "Excuse me? If YOUR going to be like this, you can just sleep in the courtyard for all I care!!"  
  
Hnh. So, THIS is a real marriage fight, thought Saito.  
  
Goro glared at her, long and hard, then sighed, lying down on his side of the bed, "fine. No more of this tonight."  
  
"Hey, I'm not done!! I still have to argue with you!!"  
  
"Then argue to the wall, because I'm not listening any more."  
  
That did it.  
  
"EEOW!" Goro got up, and a lock of hair in Tokio's fist, as he rubbed the stinging part of his scalp. One of his bangs was missing. He growled, "Tokio!!  
  
"I can't believe you Hajime." She threw aside the hair, and laid down with her back to him. "I really can't." she pulled her blanket over her head, and then went silent. Goro rubbed his head some more, trying to think of some cruel, but legal, way to punish her. But, he was never one to strike, or hurt his wife intentionally. No matter how irritating she got.  
  
Saito sighed; he couldn't believe he was allowing himself, a Miburo, to be tamed......  
  
Goro laid down looking up at the ceiling. He never lay down next to an angry, silent wife. And it was just like the other police had said, nothing was more frightening and unsettling as an angry wife. Goro sighed; he couldn't believe he was reduced to this. And the more infuriating part was the part of him that just told him to lay back and accept it.  
  
He sighed again, and finally grumbled, "............................................................................. sorry."  
  
There was a long silence. Goro rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling, "I said sorry, okay?"  
  
"Well, go apologize to the wall, I'm not listening."  
  
"Oh please, the words couldn't have hurt you that much."  
  
Tokio turned to him, her eyes glittering with malice, "Oh, you better be worried about the hurt I'm gonna lay on you if you don't apologize to Mina."  
  
"Fine fine, I will."  
  
"And you're going to do it nicely!! Like you mean it!!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Because you WILL mean it!!"  
  
".......... Tokio, I'm apologizing, isn't that enough?"  
  
She huffed. Goro turned to her, teeth clenched, "Fine. I'll say sorry and everything, I'll even add a tear or two."  
  
Tokio closed her eyes, "Good. And you can also invite Kenji back while you're at it."  
  
He glared at her, "We're taking baby steps here."  
  
She glared right back at him, but he was doing the scary wolf eyes thing. She sighed, lowering her gaze. "Fine, I guess that's the best I'll get out of you."  
  
He thought some more, then asked, "How mad was she?"  
  
"She was more distraught than mad. I have a feeling she'll be in silent anger for the next few days, then violent anger. Then back to silent anger, it's the same as when I PMS."  
  
He sighed, "Don't remind me."  
  
Tokio smiled, then placed her fingers on his cheek, "Now, why is it you don't want Mina to get a boyfriend? I've always wondered why fathers were so protective of their daughters............"  
  
"It's because I don't want her to go through the things you do when I do you."  
  
Tokio gasped, and giggled, "Oh!! You actually said it!! I thought you'd try to beat around the bush, and like, give me weird riddles and stuff like you usually do."  
  
He closed his eyes, "Well I'm tired."  
  
Tokio smiled broader, and placed her other hand on his other cheek, "Well, for a protective father, I'd say you're doing a bang up job."  
  
She craned her neck, and kissed his forehead.  
  
Goro opened his eyes, and smiled at her. He pulled her close, and kissed her mouth. She mumbled in the kiss, "I see getting old hasn't slowed you down."  
  
"Same can be said for you."  
  
Tokio giggled, and buried her face in his warm chest. "Well, at least my age doesn't show."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She rubbed his chest, "You got another wrinkle under your evil eye wrinkle."  
  
Goro sighed, wrapping his arms about her. "Not as bad as your white hair."  
  
Tokio lifted her head, eyes wide, "Where?!!"  
  
He pressed his forehead on hers, "All over. You're hideous."  
  
She pouted, trying not to smile, "Jerk."  
  
"Moron."  
  
Tokio kissed him once more, before settling down in his embrace again. Every night, Hajime held her so tight, as if the world couldn't take her away from him. And every night, she always treasured it. 


	9. Kenji's Resolve

**Pechan doesn't own the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
~ Kenji's Resolve ~  
  
"Kenji? Ah, are you alright?"  
  
Kenji didn't look up from his bowl of rice.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "I'll admit, plain rice isn't much of a meal, but it'll be a while before I can work here."  
  
Kenji sighed, "No dad, it tastes great. Better than the way mom makes- well, anything is better than what mom makes."  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Ah, the truth is sometimes very hurtful, that it is. Don't tell her that."  
  
Kenji nodded, and ate a few mouthfuls. After a ten minute of silence, he asked, "Dad, uhhh, did you have any problems dating with mom?"  
  
"........................................ No," he simply smiled. "Well, actually, your mother was very mean to me at first. Why, do you.....?"  
  
Kenji nodded.  
  
"Oro! Kenji! I had no idea!" Kenshin smiled, putting down his bowl, "When did this happen?"  
  
"Uhhh, well........ I don't know if I should tell you, uhh..... it's kind of weird."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Ah, I see. well, I'm sure she's a very lovely girl, that she is."  
  
Kenji tapped his chopsticks a bit more, then slammed them down, "Ah, dad! The girl's great. She's perfect, I mean, I mean she's very skilled at swordsman ship, she's funny she's smart, she's... oh, she's so beautiful dad, but...... "Kenji sighed, "I can't see her again."  
  
"Oh, why not?" asked his father, "Kenji, I hope your not dating someone else's girlfriend-"  
  
"Dad, no! It's, it's her family."  
  
"Oh, her family. I see......... well......" Kenshin sweated, not knowing what to say. He never really had a situation like this dealing with anyone he knew personally, "Ahh, who is this girl, anyways?"  
  
"Her name's Minami. Mina, for short. And she likes it when I call her Miss Mina," he sighed, "She's gets so happy when I say that. It's like, she's never had anyone address her politely her whole life!! And then her brother Ryu hates my guts!!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I like his sister!!"  
  
Kenshin finished his rice, "Ah, that is a problem. Well, have you ever tried talking to Ryu?"  
  
"................... Dad, I'm afraid if I even look at Ryu, he'd kill me. He practice's swordsmanship too."  
  
"Really? They both go to the same dojo?"  
  
"They're dad owns the dojo."  
  
Kenshin picked up his plate, "How interesting. Are you done with that, Kenji?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!" he shouted. Then he quickly shoved a few more mouthfuls, and handed him the bowl. "Done. But dad, I..... I mean, I really like her! Mina's the best girl my age I ever met. She's not shallow, she's not conceited, and.... Dad, she's so pretty."  
  
"You keep saying how pretty she is. Are you sure you like her, not her face?"  
  
"Dad, I'm sure. I could have been blind and fallen for her."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "You really are serious.. that you are"  
  
"Of course I am! Weren't you serious with your first crush?"  
  
"Oro? First crush?"  
  
"Well, unless, mom was your first......?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, closing his eyes, "Well, to be honest, I did like a woman before your mom. And I admit, perhaps I see the way you feel," he turned, to wash the bowls.  
  
Kenji followed, "But, can you help? I mean, maybe if you go to their house or something..........?"  
  
"Kenji, I don't know how I can help you out."  
  
"Your right, I guess........." Kenji sighed, "Oh man, she was so cute!"  
  
"Well, do you tell her that?"  
  
"No! I never had a chance to! Her dad threw me out of the house when..........."  
  
"....................when?"  
  
Kenji gulped, "Well uhh, you see dad. I didn't think she liked me that much. I thought she was being very nice to me! So I thought, if I told her how I felt, she'd maybe like, you know, consider liking me. You know?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, "Something tells me it didn't go as planned."  
  
Kenji laughed, "It.... It went more than planned. When we got alone, and I was about to tell her, she..........she kissed me!"  
  
Kenshin widened his eyes, "Oh! .......................... uhhh........... good job?"  
  
"Dad, it..... Oh, you know what a kiss is like, you know? I mean, I was seeing fireworks!! And all that other stuff I thought was made up, but it wasn't, it was real!! And what more, dad, she likes me!! Dad, I thought with her being so pretty and likable and-and.... imagine, out of all the boys, she picked me!"  
  
Kenshin just smiled, watching his son revel in the delicious feeling of love.  
  
"I mean, it wasn't just a quick kiss, I mean, she put her hands on me!! It was a hug kiss!! And................." Kenji's face fell.  
  
"........ oro? And?"  
  
Kenji rubbed his head, "Well, she was.... Kissing me for uhhh, a while, and when Ryu opened the door and found us, he uhhhh, well, got mad."  
  
"Oh, what a bad ending."  
  
"Tell me about it. Her dad scares the heck out of me."  
  
"What is her father's name, anyways?"  
  
"Hmm? I forget. Anyways, that's not important. The thing right now, is that I can't see her again. Oh man, and here I was getting all excited about living here, and.... And seeing her smiling face every time I head into town, I......" he sighed. "I just want to see her again. At least, this way I could at least tell her how I feel. Well, actually, I think she took the hint, but, I still want to tell her verbally."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "I see. Well, perhaps you should go back to their house, that you should."  
  
"Back to the....? Yeah, I guess, if I wanted to die today."  
  
Kenshin frowned thinking, "Well....... I really don't know what to do about that Kenji. But if you like, perhaps one day you'll let me meet her parents. I'm sure they're very nice people."  
  
Kenji chuckled, "Her mom's a blast. It's her dad..... and brother that scares me."  
  
Kenshin patted his son's back. He never realized how fast his son grew up. Imagine, he was already in love! And the one he loved had made the first move. Such a shame to have it interrupted this way. "Whatever you decided to do, Kenji, I'm sure it will be the right thing."  
  
Kenji nodded, "Yeah, thanks dad."  
  
~~Next Two Days~~  
  
Kenji had resolved to go see her, whether her family didn't want him there. He dressed himself, but when he picked up his kendo stick, he stopped.  
  
Perhaps, if he came with no weapons, and show them how serious he was, maybe they'd let him in. Ryu had pointed out he didn't like seeing Mina with a boy that held a weapon constantly. So, just for today, and for the first time since he began to swing a kendo stick, Kenji left it resting against the wall.  
  
As he walked to Mina's house, his stomach began to tremble. Was it such a good idea, going in there unarmed? What if Ryu charged at him with his kendo stick? Kenji gasped, or worse, what if the father went after him?  
  
He crossed his arms, walking a little faster. Well, why should he care? He loved Mina, not necessarily them. And if they didn't like it, too bad!!  
  
He sighed, but then again, he didn't want to look like the jerk taking away the daughter. He wished he could be friends with them, like the mother was. Come to think of it, the mother was very nice to him. She seemed to be on his side when he was there. And she was just as pretty as Mina..........  
  
He shook his head, stop thinking about how pretty they are!! Concentrate on how much you love her, how you'd give anything to see her again. Just tell them you want to tell her something, and that is it. In fact, if they want to watch him tell her he loved her, he didn't care. Why should he be ashamed of loving a girl as perfect as her?  
  
He smiled, and walked a bit more briskly. Yeah, that's exactly what he'd do!! He'd go up to Ryu, and say 'Ryu!! Step aside, for I must tell Mina how much I love her!! And if you value her feelings, you will not break her heart by casting me away!!' or something like that. He tried thinking up a better line than that, before he got there.  
  
He sighed, smiling. 'You know,' he thought, '..maybe after they saw how serious I was, they'd let us see each other as friends. Oh, just to see her again would be enough.....'  
  
He was already marching proudly, when he stopped at the dojo's door.  
  
Ryu was waiting right there, wearing black and blue yet again. The same colors he was going to pound into Kenji.  
  
Kenji gulped, then frowned, stepping up, "Ryu, I"-  
  
Ryu growled, whipped out his kendo stick, and charged at Kenji.....  
  
Kenji, no stick in hand and lost at words, suddenly started thing this was the stupidest idea in the world, turned around, and ran screaming.  
  
Ryu shouted, "Yeah, you better run!!"  
  
"G-Geez, Ryu!! You're not even going to hear me out?!"  
  
A carriage was approaching at the intersection, and thankfully Kenji darted past it. He stopped, catching his breath, only to see Ryu roll underneath it, landing right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, you gotta be kidding me...." Kenji panted incredulously.  
  
Ryu got up, flicked his hair out of the way, and charged again.  
  
Long story short, Kenji had to jump into the trees and stay there until Ryu was bored of waiting for him to come down to kill him. 


	10. Meet the Parents

**Pechan is disclaiming to the ownership of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~ Meet the Parents ~  
  
"Morning Mina!!"  
  
Mina just glared at Ryu, before slamming the door in his face. Ryu sighed, turning to Tokio. "Mother, she's still at it. I thought you said it'd be over already."  
  
Tokio swept the porch, "It takes all kinds, kiddo. Besides, I'll tell you when the coast is clear."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ryu came over, and opened it.  
  
A red haired man with gentle blue eyes smiled at him, "Hello! Would the Fujita's be living here?"  
  
Ryu nodded, "Sure, just let me-" He narrowed his eyes at the Kenji standing behind the red haired man as a shield.  
  
Ryu grabbed his sword, "YOU'RE DEAD, MORON!!"  
  
Tokio instantly showed up and pulled the sword out of her son's hands, "Okay!! Too much sugar for you," she smiled at Kenshin, "Hey, Himura!! You're lookin' as fine as ever."  
  
Kenshin blushed, and bowed, "It is good to see you again, Tokio, that it is."  
  
Tokio pulled her son away from the door, since he was reaching to strangle Kenji. She giggled nervously, "Aww Ken! You make me blush! Say, is Kaoru with you?"  
  
"Umm, no, I 'm afraid not."  
  
"Oh? Where is she?"  
  
Kenji spoke up, "Mom's busy trying to have a baby."  
  
Tokio gasped, "She IS?!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Ah, yes, Megumi said it might be a girl, and she's very happy about it. But, Kaoru is getting rather heavy, that she is. So we had to leave her at Megumi's for a while. We're expecting anytime soon."  
  
Tokio clasped her hands, "Oh, that's so great!! She's so lucky to have a baby!!"  
  
"Hey!! What's wrong with us?" demanded Ryu.  
  
"Everything," Tokio replied flatly. She reached out, taking Kenji's hand, "Hey you!! How's it goin'?"  
  
Kenji blushed, "Ahh, I don't know if Mina told you or anything but umm....... your son and husband hate me."  
  
Tokio laughed, pulling him in, "Don't be silly! They're just being a bunch of idiots. Come on in!! I'll put up the tea."  
  
Kenshin stepped in, "We'd enjoy that, Miss Tokio, that we will!"  
  
Tokio had her arm on Kenji's shoulder. "I was always wondering what you were up to these days, Kenshin, so I-"  
  
Tokio suddenly lifted her arm, and caught three kunais in the air. Kenji gasped, about to scream, and saw Ryu standing a good distance away, face tight with anger.  
  
Tokio snapped at him, "Errrgghh, that's it!! Ryu, if you so much as LOOK NASTY to my guests, I will PERSONALLY HANG YOU FROM THE GALLOWS MYSELF!! YOU HEAR ME?!!"  
  
Ryu stamped at her, "You're a terrible mother!!"  
  
"And you're dumb. Now get lost!!"  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Ahh, Miss Tokio? Don't you think those words are kind of harsh to him?"  
  
"Oh, if you think that's bad, you should hear what Goro calls him during training."  
  
Kenji pulled away from her, "Ummm, Mrs. Fujita? I think, maybe this was a bad idea-"  
  
"Nonsense!" she grinned, pulling her son to him, "He's just an overgrown brat. Much like Yahiko was!" she pointed out. Ryu struggled to break free.  
  
Kenji smiled, "Oh, you know uncle Yahiko?"  
  
"Sure did! He was as hot tempered as my kids are right now,' smiled at Kenshin, "Hey, did that Yahiko ever find a way to fix his hair?"  
  
"Ah, Battousai! Just the man I wanted to see right now," called out Saito's voice.  
  
Tokio turned to her husband. "Goro, not now!" she growled.  
  
Kenshin bowed to Goro, "Ah, it is good to see you Goro Fujita... even under the circumstance. I asked my son why he called me over, but he wouldn't tell me. Can you straiten things out for me?"  
  
Ryu said, "He was making out with my sister!!!"  
  
Kenshin blinked at him a few times, and then smiled at Saito, "Ah, Goro!! I had no idea you had a daughter as well!"  
  
Goro crossed his arms, "They came in a twin set. I didn't really have much choice, and yes, your son was touching my daughter."  
  
Kenshin sweated, then looked at Kenji, "Now Kenji, is that true?"  
  
Kenji held up his hands, "SHE was kissing ME!! Not the other way around, I swear!"  
  
"A kiss takes two people!! You must've joined in sooner or later!!" snarled Ryu.  
  
Tokio clamped his mouth, "Feisty thing, isn't he? Frankly, I don't se the big deal."  
  
"Honestly, neither can I, Miss Tokio, that I can't."  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, "Himura, this is my daughter. I'm sure you're boy is set right, but frankly............ I just don't want him touching her. In fact, if I see it happen again, he'll be going home without his fingers."  
  
Kenji shuddered, and got behind his dad. Kenshin smiled, "I see!! I didn't know you were so protective of you daughter, Goro!"  
  
Goro grunted.  
  
"Hey, KENJI!!" Mina ran up to Kenji, wearing a large black t-shirt and hakama.  
  
Kenshin smiled to Goro, "Is that one of your shirts?"  
  
"She found them a while ago. She's got a small obsession with them."  
  
She threw her arms around Kenji, "Oh God!! I missed you!!"  
  
Kenji panicked, holding out his hands, "No hands! No hands, see?"  
  
Mina pulled away, then glared at her father, "Oh Dad, did you threaten him again?!"  
  
Goro glared at her. Kenshin smiled, "Well, hello Miss Mina."  
  
She glanced at him. "And you are.....?"  
  
Tokio clamped her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "That, hon, is Kenji's dad. He's called Kenshin Himura, and be nice to him."  
  
Mina nodded, and shook his hand. "Hello! I really like your son!" she beamed.  
  
"Why, thank you!!"  
  
"He's very cute too!"  
  
"Thank you again!"  
  
"And damn hot!!"  
  
Kenshin sweated, "Uhh..... thanks?"  
  
Goro groaned, "Mina....."  
  
Mina stood next to Kenji, "Oh, you know I was kidding...." she whispered in Kenji's ear, "Not."  
  
Kenji blushed.  
  
Ryu moaned, "Oh, I can't take this puke anymore."  
  
He headed out the gate, as Tokio called, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Good. Pick up some tofu on your way back."  
  
"I'm never coming back!! I'm running away!! FOR GOOD, THIS TIME!!"  
  
Tokio nodded, waving her hand, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get the medium size, mmkay?"  
  
"GAH!! You people are impossible!!" he shouted, as he slammed the gate.  
  
Tokio grinned to Kenshin looping her arm around his, "So!! You must tired. Have a seat in our house; it's much bigger than our last one, as you can see....."  
  
Mina giggled, and grabbed Kenji's hand, "Come on!! My mom make's kick @$$ tea!!"  
  
Kenji smiled at her. When she wasn't looking, he twisted his head around, whispering to Goro, "Since she's the one holding my hand, does my hand get chopped off even though I'm doing nothing?"  
  
Goro bared his fangs at him. Kenji yelped, and followed Mina.  
  
Goro sighed. Oh, what a day this is going to turn out to be....... 


	11. Ryu Releases Some Stress

**Pechan shan't own the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~Ryu Releases Some Stress~  
  
Ryu wore a frown as he left the house in anger. He sister acting like such a .... such a.....  
  
He crossed his arms, how could Mother ever let her become something like that? It reminded him of a village prostitute, the way she's flirting and everything.  
  
**Well, to be fair, she never really dated anyone except this Kenji boy.**  
  
Ryu sighed. Great, now his conscious was talking to him. Mother had often said it happened to her all the time. His father didn't have one. Mina didn't have one, either. Perhaps that's why when they made a decision, they stuck with it. He usually had little wars inside his head.  
  
He caught sight of a boy and girl, holding hands. He walked passed them, thinking still.  
  
**What are you really mad about?**  
  
He grit his teeth, squeezing through the crowd. If he ever did anything like that, take a girl and kiss her, he would be ..... his father would count that as a disgrace. If he ever spoke rudely to his parents, father saw to it he would be disciplined. But if Mina kept speaking rudely, acting rudely, all she got was a warning glare from father. God forbid of Ryu stepped out of line, because if he did that, it'd count as extra sparring session with father. And father always won. But oh no, we can allow Mina to act like some dog in heat....  
  
He kicked a stone, sending it flying into a group of men.  
  
Ryu sighed, wiping his forehead, "Dammit....."  
  
One of the men stood up, "Hey punk. Watch what you kicking!!"  
  
Ryu nodded, walking passed them, "Yeah, I will."  
  
Suddenly, one of them grabbed his arm. Ryu glared at the man, who turned out to be some kid his age. Only taller. The boy smiled, "Heeeeeeeyy, I know you! You're that rich kid, the boy with the dojo. Right?"  
  
Ryu yanked his arm away, "So what if I was?"  
  
The boy pushed him, sending him to fall. Ryu groaned, **Great, this is just what he needed......**  
  
"Hey, you got that hot sister, don't you? Damn b!tch. She wouldn't go on a date with me."  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes.  
  
**Did EVERY GUY he HAD to meet HAVE to have some bone to pick about dating his sister?!!**  
  
"As if the little slut didn't go at it with the other students."  
  
Ryu suddenly looked up, narrowing his eyes, "My sister doesn't sleep around, boy."  
  
The three guys laughed. The shortest one chuckled, "Boy? The hell do you think you are? I'm two years older than you!!"  
  
Ryu got up, brushing the dust off his sleeves, "Well, forgive me, I couldn't tell-"  
  
The tallest boy grabbed his ponytail, and yanked him close, "Ya know, I always wondered. If I kick a rich kid's @$$, does he bleed money?"  
  
Ryu snarled, "I don't know. Does some jerk like you bleed sh!t since you're so full of it-"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Ryu fell, after getting a blow to the face. He tasted blood, before spitting it out.  
  
The silent guy rolled up his sleeves, speaking for the first time, "Do you want trouble, kid?!"  
  
Ryu stood, glaring, "Yes."  
  
The tall one came for him, fists raised. Ryu grabbed his fist, and rammed his shoulder under his elbow, causing the elbow to bend the other way. The tall guy screamed, and Ryu flipped him onto his back.  
  
The shortest guy gasped, as the silent one kicked at Ryu. Ryu blocked his kick, and punched him in the face when he was left open. The fool shouted, kicking again. Ryu growled right back, caught his ankle, and twisted it all the way around. Finally, the silent one shrieked, as Ryu slammed him into the wall. The shortest one whimpered, "F-F-ckin' kid!!"  
  
Ryu wiped the blood of his lip. The guy pulled out a knife, and pointed it at him, "You come near me, and' I'll cut you up so f-ckin' bad!! You hear me?!"  
  
Ryu spat out spit mixed with blood. He wiped his mouth and looked at his sleeve. The rich blue color was stained with a few drops of blood. Would mother make a big fuss about it?  
  
**I think you got bigger problems right now.**  
  
Ryu looked up in time to see the guy with the knife stab his arm.  
  
"Hyaah!!" he shouted, planting the knife in his arm.  
  
Ryu didn't respond as first. He slowly looked at the idiot, eyes glowing acid. The guy gasped, eyes popping wide. Ryu grit his teeth, "You must REALLY be an idiot," he said.  
  
The moron whimpered like some mutt dog, and turned. Ryu reached out causing the guy's face to smack into the palm of his right hand. He let out a muffled scream, and Ryu uttered a deep, guttural growl, as he sunk his knuckles into the dog's fat neck, hitting a nerve cluster.  
  
The dog went limp, jerking it's paws, and fell to the floor when Ryu released him. He glared at the three. Such stupid people there were these days........  
  
He turned away, crossing his arms, and flinched when he accidentally pushed the blade deeper.  
  
**Duh.**  
  
Ryu frowned, and clasped the handle, and yanked it out. He sighed with disgust, and tossed it aside. He frowned, knowing he had to go home to get this bandaged now.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
Ryu snarled, turning, "What the hell-"  
  
He saw the man with wild brown hair and white clothes looking at him from the corner. His brown eyes were narrowed, analyzing. Ryu clamped his wound, "Oh, it's you sir. Mr. Sanosuke, was it? Did you want something?"  
  
Sano looked at him for a minute, then stuck a fish bone in his teeth, "Yeah, why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what? Give those guys what they deserve?"  
  
Sano shrugged, hands in pockets, following Ryu, "They were punks, but they didn't deserve a dislocated elbow, and broken ankle, and temporary paralysis, kid."  
  
Ryu looked away, fingering his wound, "Yeah.........I just....... lately, I was...." he shook his head, "What do you care?"  
  
"You fight a lot like a certain lady I know. You said your name was Fujita, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That makes you're mom Tokio, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, she is my mother."  
  
"Did she teach you those moves?"  
  
Ryu shook his head, "No. my mom doesn't know how to fight with her fists."  
  
Sano stopped, "Wait, what?"  
  
"My mother knows kendo just like everyone else. She told me to get out of the habit of using my hands, since they would prove no match for a real sword."  
  
Sano grinned, "But you learned it anyways. And you used it to beat the sh!t outta some punks," he shrugged, "Well, can't blame ya. I was just like you. Except I charged people for fighting me."  
  
"Charged? Who the hell would want to pay to get their @$$ess handed to them?"  
  
Sano laughed, "You talk like your mom too.. and hell if I know, but it was a pretty good business before I quit."  
  
"Why'd you quit?"  
  
Sano shrugged, "I wasn't angry anymore. Or as much," he grinned down at the kid, who was a good six inches shy of Sano's height. "They used to call me Zanza, the Fighter for Hire."  
  
Ryu nodded, not really listening. How was he going to explain this to Mother? He never.... Ryu never got into an actual fight!  
  
"Say, if your mom didn't teach you, then who did? Don't tell me your dad did," Sano added flatly.  
  
Ryu shook his head, "My father doesn't know hand techniques either. I taught myself."  
  
Sano nearly fell over, "What?!"  
  
"It's not hard. You hit the person."  
  
He got up, rubbing his head, "I'm pretty sure at least one of your parents knew hand combat!!"  
  
"You know them?" Ryu asked.  
  
"From a long time ago. Sait.........uhhh.. your dad once beat me at a fight."  
  
"I see," he mumbled. Ryu didn't know much of his dad's life. He knew he used to be a cop, but that's it.  
  
"You're pretty good, for some kid who says he taught himself."  
  
Ryu nodded, "Thanks. I bet you must be pretty good too."  
  
Sano stopped, "How do you know that?"  
  
"You're well built. That's my only guess."  
  
Sano snickered to himself, "Imagine, Saito's own kid commenting me........" he looked at Ryu, "Hey, I hope your going home to patch that up."  
  
"I am."  
  
Sano scratched his head, "Mind if I come along?"  
  
Ryu stared at him. Obviously, he wasn't having a good day.  
  
Sano shrugged, "I'll take that as a yes. Besides, I'm a friend of your mom's."  
  
"What the hell, the house if full of unwanted guests anyways, what's one more?" shrugged Ryu.  
  
Sano grumbled to himself, "And here I was thinking you were a nice kid not at all like your crazy dad......."  
  
(By the way, the original title for this was supposed to be 'Ryu Can be a Bad @$$ Too', but that would've given away the chapter.)) 


	12. Acceptance, after some Confusion

**Pechan submits one last thing before Vegas. No Rurouni Kenshin ownership here.  
  
~ Acceptance, after some Confusion ~  
  
"Tell me more!!" exclaimed Mina, staring at Kenji.  
  
"Ummm, okay," said Kenji.  
  
Tokio refilled his cup of tea, "Slow down, Mina. There's plenty time for that." She looked at Kenshin, "so Kenshin!! Fill me in!! What's it like raising one kid all by yourself? Must be heaven."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, "Moooommm..."  
  
"See that? She always rolls her eyes. It's damn annoying!!"  
  
Goro sipped from his tea, rolling his eyes.  
  
"See? He did it again!! I tell ya, I raised two little Goros; one just happened to be female. So that means I'm taking care of three at once!! Can you believe it?!! As if one wasn't enough."  
  
"Mom, stop telling everyone that! It's embarrassing!!"  
  
"Oh, it is not." She turned to Kenshin. "So! How was it?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Well, Kenji wasn't a real problem. He's very well mannered, he listens well enough, and all in all, he's generally a good kid, that he is."  
  
"Nice resume, Himura," muttered Goro.  
  
Tokio felt like kicking him. "Who'd he take after? Obviously, his red hair comes from you. In fact, when I first saw him, I thought I saw you!! Save, you're kid has brown eyes, like Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Yes, he does."  
  
Goro mumbled in his tea, "Hard to tell which body he takes after, both parents are very femen-HEY!"  
  
Tokio took away his cup, pouting, "No more tea for you." She smiled back at Kenshin. "What kind of sword style does he train under? Hiten Mitsurugi Style? Kamiya Kasshin?"  
  
Kenji lowered his cup, "What's Hiten Mitsurugi Style?"  
  
Tokio went, "Oohh, I see. So it's Kamiya Kasshin, is it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, my mom trains me. I mean, my dad's got a sword, I never see him use it."  
  
Tokio tapped the floor, "Ah, that's nice," she grinned, "Kenshin here never was much of a swordsman. More of a talker. It's best he never picks up one again."  
  
At what seemed to be an insult, Tokio was just stating how Kenshin could solve most problems with words, not with blood. Just like he wanted to. Kenshin bowed, "Well, thank you."  
  
Mina looked at her dad, "Daddy, are you reeeeeeaaaallllllllllllyy mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not. My daughter should kiss whoever she wants." He narrowed his eyes, "Except for that miserable excuse for a child."  
  
Kenji frowned, "Hey, just because you got a bone to pick with me dad doesn't mean you have to hate me too!!"  
  
Mina gasped, "Kenji!!"  
  
Kenji gulped, and was eating those words right now.  
  
Saito smiled, "Ah, now what makes you think I don't like your father?"  
  
"You called him Battousai when you we came in. Most people that called my dad that gave him other names too," Kenji narrowed his eyes, "And I wanna clear up that me dad's never shed any blood on my watch, sir."  
  
Saito stated dangerously, "You have no idea who your own father is-"  
  
Tokio huffed, "GORO!!"  
  
He said nothing more, but was still smiling at Kenji.  
  
Kenji gulped, "Look, I just saying, it seems like you hate me because of my dad, sir."  
  
"You're very perceptive. What a fine son in law you'll make, solving mysteries and whatnot."  
  
Tokio growled under her breath at Saito, "Mysteries like why I married you in the first place, jerk!!"  
  
Kenshin waved his hands, "Aahh, now now!! No need to get steamed up over this, that we shouldn't."  
  
Mina shrugged, "We're always like this. We're dysfunctional, that's what Chiba's mom says."  
  
"Chiba's mother has a sixth toe," Tokio stated flatly, "Stop listening to that woman. She gives me the willies."  
  
Kenji smiled, somewhat relieved the attention was brought away from him. Mina spoke, "Besides Dad, Kenji's not a bad guy. I mean, he fights pretty good too. He nearly managed to whack my head one day! When we were sparring"  
  
"Oh, so now I should like the way he could beat you up."  
  
Mina growled, "Hey, that's not the point! Anybody that can beat me is worthy of me!!"  
  
He eyed her levelly, "So anyone who can take advantage of you can have you."  
  
She gasped, "I-I didn't say that."  
  
Tokio gripped her husband's arm, "Goro-"  
  
"I'll only say this once, Mina. Choose your mate well. Because I will not help you once you leave this house. Understand me?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh huh."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "My, the house seems to have gotten a bit sadder since we came, doesn't it Miss Tokio?"  
  
Tokio pouted, "Goro's being a moron. He's been acting this way ever since Kenji kissed Mina-"  
  
"Mina kissed me first, for the record-" Kenji stated, pointing.  
  
Mina grinned, "And it was worth it!" but she turned to her dad, "But dad, seriously, you can't hate Kenji!! I mean, we've been together for a few good months now!! And his dad is very nice too, I never met the mom, but come on, what do you want from him? The emperor's approval?" she chuckled, "I mean, I know you want the best for me, but daddy, maybe I don't want the best. Maybe I just want him!"  
  
There was a long silence. Kenshin went, "Oro, shouldn't we leave so they can discuss this?"  
  
Mina gripped Kenshin's arm, and whispered, keeping her eyes on her father, "Don't leave!! If you leave, there are no witnesses if he kills me!!"  
  
Goro held his cup, "Yare yare.............. the thought of having an idiot for a son in law chills me."  
  
Mina gasped, smiling, "So it's okay?"  
  
"For now. We'll see what happens in a few weeks, when you get tired of him?"  
  
Mina giggled, and hugged Kenji's shoulder, "No way!! This one's a keeper!! I'll never find a guy like him in a million years!!"  
  
"I can wait that long," he sipped, and glared at Tokio, "And stop pinching me."  
  
She glared back poison, then smiled at Kenji, "Here that? She's all yours!! Don't wear yourselves too thin."  
  
Goro rolled his eyes, Mina giggled, Kenji gulped, and Kenshin oro'ed.  
  
Tokio laughed, "Ah, I was only kidding. Seriously, though-"  
  
The door slid open, and his mother gasped, "RYU!! What the.... what happened to you?"  
  
Kenshin turned, "You were in a fight?"  
  
Mina widened her eyes, "Hoo, geeez!! Ryu, what did you do, man?"  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes, "Nothing, I fell and-"  
  
"The kid decided to take out some anger on this street gang," said Sano, as he sauntered in.  
  
Goro's eyes narrowed. Not really at Sano, but at his son.  
  
Kenshin stood, "Oh, Sano! You were there?"  
  
"I got there, and yeah, I saw the whole thing," he smiled at Goro, "You know, if you don't do something this kid'll start owning the streets."  
  
Goro said nothing to his son, and shifted his eyes to Sano, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Tokio came up, and was looking at Ryu face, gently touching his swollen lip.  
  
"Ah, AH! Mother! That hurts!!"  
  
"Good! Maybe next time you won't do anything that stupid! Ryu, what is wrong with you?" she wiped the line of blood from his lip. She glanced at Sano, quickly flashing a grin, "Hey stud! What's up?"  
  
Sano blushed, "Gahh, uhh, nothing much. Nice to see you, Tokio." He looked at Saito, and added flatly, "Goro."  
  
"Moron."  
  
Sano raised a fist at him, and Tokio held her sons face in his hands, "I'd expect this sort of behavior from Mina, not you! Your supposed to be the smart one!!"  
  
Mina frowned, "I'm plenty smart! A smart person wouldn't have gotten his @$$ handed to him."  
  
"Actually, Ryu won," admitted Sano. "My guess is he needed to get hit first so that he had a reason to attack."  
  
Ryu glared at him. Tokio gasped, "My god, RYU!! YOUR ARM!!"  
  
She held up his arm, the wound still oozing blood. Ryu yanked it away, "It's nothing, I-"  
  
"My @$$ it's nothing!!" Tokio dragged him out of the room, "We're cleaning that, and you're going to tell me all about, and then-"  
  
"Mother!!!"  
  
"-and your TELLING your father everything that happened!!"  
  
As they left, their voices died away. After a few seconds of silence, Mina shrugged, "I think it's safe to say that was unexpected."  
  
Kenji rubbed his head, "He got mad because of me, huh?"  
  
Mina bent over, "Huh? Kenji, look, don't even think it's your fault. Ryu's just frustrated, and I know it's not you."  
  
Kenji sighed, "I........ if the.... the two of us together makes him so-"  
  
Mina patted his shoulder, "Look, I'll talk to him." She hugged him briefly.  
  
She got up, and left the room, following her mother and twin brother. Leaving three men and a frightened teenager all to themselves.  
  
Goro sipped form his cup calmly. Kenshin did too. Sano said, "Okay, I don't know what's' going on, but since when did you wear a yukata, Goro? I thought you slept in that police uniform."  
  
"I was in a hakama when we first met, idiot."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forget, the day you tried to kill me!!"  
  
"I wasn't going to kill you. You were a message I left for the Battousai."  
  
Sano stomped, "I'M NOT AN ANSWERING MACHINE, OKAY?!  
  
Kenji gulped, "You were the one that put that scar on Sano's chest?" Kenji gasped, "Then you're Saito!"  
  
"Like I said, he'd make a detective yet, Battousai," Goro stood.  
  
Kenji stared at him, "The leader of the 3rd squad of the Shinsengumi, Hajime Saito!!??" Kenji jumped, "AND I KISSED YOUR DAUGHTER!!!?????" Kenji looked at his hands, "Oh my god, I was touching his daughter!!!"  
  
Saito shot him a dangerous look, and Kenji stammered, "When she fell, I mean, I had to catch her, and stuff.... uhhhh........."  
  
Saito shook his head, ignoring the idiot's stammering, "Battousai, you didn't tell everyone you know who I was, did you?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "No, Saito, but when we would tell the story of our scars, your name happened to come up quit often in Sano's tales."  
  
"Hey, is it true? Sano really knocked you out once?" asked Kenji excitedly.  
  
Goro opened the door, "The moron talks more than he should." He looked at Kenji and then at Sano. "The both of them do."  
  
Sano grit his teeth.  
  
Goro nodded, "If you'll excuse us, there is a family matter I must tend to. If you feel we still need to talk over this, send me a letter."  
  
Kenshin bowed, "Thank you for inviting us in, Mr. Fujita."  
  
Saito stared at him, then bowed as well.  
  
Sano shouted, "You can forget me bowing to you!!"  
  
"It's foolish to train a dog how to bow so I should expect less from you-"  
  
"BASTARD, I'LL KILL-"  
  
Goro nodded to Kenji, "I suppose I'll see you again sometime soon. Good night."  
  
Kenji bowed, and left the room with his father. Sano walked by Saito, before retorting, "One of these days, you're gonna fight me whether you like it or not!!"  
  
"And how much would a great fight with you cost? Two, three yen? Or would this one be on the house?"  
  
Sano lunged at him, but Kenshin and Kenji threw themselves on him, dragging him away. Kenshin sighed, "Now now, Sano!! This IS his house, and you were his guest-"  
  
"Geez, Sano!! Don't' screw up my chance, alright?!!" exclaimed Kenji, holding his fist.  
  
Sano kicked at shouted at Saito. Saito smirked, and closed the door. 


	13. Discipline

**Vegas was wet and cold, the LEAST Pechan expected from the desert she used to live in. rain's damn fun though. It's hell on the car. Especially through puddles. Good thing Rurouni Kenshin characters never had to worry about a car getting stuck in a huge mud puddle, which she DOES NOT OWN.  
  
~ Discipline ~  
  
Tokio was constantly cursing under her breath as she tied up Ryu's arm, "Damn kid, thinkin' he's invincible, all beating up whatever he freakin' feels like-"  
  
"Mother, I've never done this before!! It's not like I go out every night and pick on a bunch of idiots-"  
  
Tokio frowned, and tightened his bandage so tight, his skin turned purple, "Yeah, for all WE know, that's what you realllyyy do-"  
  
"M-Mother!! That hurts!!"  
  
"Oh shut up, ya mary!! You're supposed to be such a tough guy, huh? So stop whining!!"  
  
Mina bit her lip, "Ryu, are you that mad at me?"  
  
Ryu mopped his face with his hand, "No, I was distracted-"  
  
"Distracted by kicking some kid's @$$."  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes, and Tokio removed her hands, "There!! You big baby. Geez, it came so close to hitting the bone........ who did this to you?"  
  
Ryu shrugged, "It was dark."  
  
Mina laughed, "Hah!! I'll bet it was." She bit her lip, and looked at him, "Say, Ryu..................... are you really this steamed about us? Me and Kenji, I mean?"  
  
Ryu didn't look at her, and pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning, "Mina, I'm tired, I really don't want to-"  
  
But his sister shoved him a bit, "Hey, I'm serious!! I mean, if you hate us that much, then I guess....... I guess I'll stop."  
  
Ryu looked into the emerald eyes of his sister. He had the same, except they wavered from deep emerald to shady aqua. His sister had always been there for him, and never intentionally meant to hurt him.  
  
**I FIGURED OUT WHAT YOU WERE MAD AT, RYU!! You're just being an @$$.**  
  
Ryu moaned, and sighed, "Mother, when you're conscious speaks to you, what do you usually do?"  
  
Tokio crossed her arms, "Weeellllllll, I usually try to ignore it. But it's usually telling the truth."  
  
**Way to suck up to me, Tokio.** She frowned, thinking 'Shut up.'  
  
Everyone turned their heads to a slight popping noise, and the man of the house was leaning against the door, with a cigarette in hand. Mina and Ryu gulped, since they knew they're father had tried to cut back on smoking. Except when he needed it most. And he usually needed it when government asked for him, and when he was really pissed about something.  
  
And there were no government men in sight.  
  
He calmly stated, "Ryu, apologize to Mina."  
  
Ryu mumbled, "........sorry."  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes.  
  
Ryu sighed, "I am truly sorry, dear sister."  
  
Tokio bopped his head, "What is it with you kids and sarcasm?! It's like a disease you got from your father!"  
  
Mina bit her lip again, "Ryu, listen. I know you don't like Kenji. God knows why, he's been such a nice guy to you, and I wanna know why. I mean, there's got to be a reason. You're the logical twin, you're the smarter one. What, is he a yakuza crime lord or someting?...................................... is he gay?"  
  
Ryu jumped, "N-No!! Don't ask me things like that!!"  
  
Mina sighed, "Well, what the heck, man? What's going on?"  
  
Ryu sighed, lost at words, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Goro dragged from his cigarette, then simply said, "He worries for you, Mina. He's afraid you'll get hurt."  
  
Mina looked at her father, "Huh? No way. Ryu's a jerk. A smart jerk, but still a jerk."  
  
"It came from his mouth."  
  
Mina looked at him, "Hey! Is that true, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu sighed, "Mina, I was-"  
  
She put her hand on his forehead, "You're not sick or anything, are you?"  
  
"Mina, I..............................." Ryu looked at his parents, "Mother, Father, may I have a moment with my sister?"  
  
Tokio crossed her arms, "I'm sure whatever you can settle you can settle in front of your parents."  
  
Ryu sighed, and Mina bit her lip.  
  
Goro he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Let's go to bed, Tokio. They can figure this out for themselves."  
  
Tokio pouted, "Awww, but I wanna see my kids reconcile!! I never got to do any of that stuff when I was a kid!!"  
  
Goro simply smiled, and let his hand crawl across her shoulders, as he pulled her tight to him. Arm slung over her shoulders, he said, "Tell her everything Ryu. Then the both of you could clean up the dojo and the house tomorrow."  
  
Ryu and Mina fell.  
  
Mina screamed, "ME!?? Why do I have to clean up the house, I didn't do anything wro-"  
  
"Father, I wanted to do stuff tomorrow!!"  
  
"It's that jerk's fault why he got hurt in the first pla-"  
  
"-only cause YOU were kissing that dog-"  
  
"YOU'RE A DOG!!"  
  
"OH, GREAT COME BACK!!"  
  
Tokio giggled, and held up her hand, "If you guys want to get this house done, you better apologize fast. Since you're not getting any sleep until it's sparkling clean."  
  
Mina's face fell, "Huh? Seriously?"  
  
Tokio nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Mother, it's nearly eleven o clock!!"  
  
Tokio laughed, "I know!! I'm nearly about to pass out and sleep myself!! But, you guys were being such idiots, you both need a good lesson. Besides, stop complaining Ryu. You have all this time to settle this stupid problem with Mina." Tokio walked out of the room, and sighed, "Geez, all because of some stupid kiss........"  
  
Mina couldn't help but giggled, "Well, it wasn't exactly stupid. More like, blazing and passionate."  
  
Ryu smacked his face, "Please be quiet."  
  
Mina looked at her father, who was still smoking against the wall, "Ummm, aren't you sleepy too?"  
  
"Very," he replied. He took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Well...................... aren't you gonna catch some Z's, too?"  
  
"Oh I will. After you cleaned up the house."  
  
Mina and Ryu sunk to the ground. Ryu grumbled, "You're going to stay awake and make sure we clean everything up."  
  
Goro nodded, "That's the plan. Now.......,' he crushed his cigarette, pulled out as kendo stick, and whapped it across the wall, "Get moving!!"  
  
Ryu and Mina jumped up, and got right to work.  
  
~~Two hours into their cleaning~~  
  
As Ryu scrubbed the floor of the porch, Mina gradually slid her cloth over to him. He rolled his eyes, as she came for it, and set to cleaning next to him.  
  
"You're really watching out for me, Ryu?"  
  
"Does it matter?" he grumbled, dipping his rag back into the bucket.  
  
She nodded, scrubbing, "Course it does, moron!! If I knew you cared, I wouldn't have settled for the first thing I saw!!"  
  
Ryu stared incredulously at her, pausing, "What?!!"  
  
She giggled, "Oh, calm down. I was kidding. Hey, but seriously, why all of a sudden you're looking out for me?"  
  
"A while ago," he sighed, rolling up his sleeve which was getting soaked on the wet floor he was cleaning, "Mother had a serious conversation. She noticed I kept pushing you away, and she told me once her and Father were gone, we're all we'd have left for each other." He didn't tell her about the girl he saw.  
  
"She said that?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Something like that. You know how articulate she is when it's that time of the month."  
  
She laughed, "You don't gotta tell me that twice. Awww, but what a sweet brother I have!!" she hugged him, nearly choking him to death," All this time I thought you were being a prick, but you were really lookin' out for me!!!"  
  
Ryu tried to pry her arms off his neck, "M-Mina......ch-choking meeee......"  
  
"Uh?" OH!!" she let go, giggling, and rubbing her neck, "So sorry!! Oh, Ryu!! You're such a dork. You shoulda told me!!"  
  
"Would it have stopped you from throwing yourself to that dog?"  
  
She grinned, "Nope!! But the sentiment would've been sweet. To pay you back for caring so deeply about me, I'm gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!!"  
  
Ryu tolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. She giggled again, and leaned in to him, "So!! You got anyone in mind?"  
  
He backed off, "Don't ask me things like that!!"  
  
"Oh, no one yet, eh? Ya know, you should ask Tomoyo out. She's really sweet, lots of money, and she's had a crush on you for three years!!"  
  
"Tomoyo is and ugly dog of a girl who can't keep her mouth shut and................ three years? Wow, really?"  
  
Mina grinned, nodding, "Uh huh!!"  
  
Ryu frowned, "Still, makes no difference. I don't like her."  
  
"How about Chiba?"  
  
"I don't think I'd get over her mother's sixth toe."  
  
"Hina?"  
  
Ryu flatly replied, "I would appreciate it if we didn't discuss this."  
  
Mina laughed, and grabbed his arm, "Is it Hina? It's Hina, isn't it?!! You have a crush on her!?!?!"  
  
Ryu struggled to keep her voice down, "Shh, Mina!! Shut up!! What if Father hears-"  
  
"Oh, HOW CUTE!! YOU LIKE HINA!! Oh, and she thinks you have a great butt and six pack and all-"  
  
"MINA!!" he exclaimed, quite flabbergasted. (I like that word)  
  
"Oooh, oh oh!! Just wait till I tell her you got the hots for her, too!!"  
  
Ryu growled, and pounced on her, "You'll do nothing of the like if you want to keep Kenji as your boy toy!!"  
  
She laughed, and pinned him to the floor, "Kya ha haa! I'll tell Hina before you even get to LOOK at 'em!!"  
  
Ryu grinned, and kicked her off, "Idiot."  
  
"Moron!!"  
  
He picked up his bucket, and smirked.  
  
Mina gasped, "You wouldn't!!"  
  
He held it up, "I would."  
  
Mina blinked, and then took off, singing, "RYUUUUU LIKES HIIIIIIIIINA!! RYUUUUUU LIKES HIIIIIIIIIIINA!!"  
  
"DAMMIT MINA, GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
~~  
  
In the master bedroom, on her their futon, Tokio lifted her head from her husband's chest, and giggled, "Hear that, Hajime? You're kids are screwing around again."  
  
Saito lifted his head as well, and yawned. He gently pushed her off him, "It's funny how they're MY kids when they do stupid things."  
  
"They inherit it from you."  
  
He tossed off his blanket on her head, covering her. "Hey!!" she tore it off, and giggled, "Imagine, both of them in love with someone!! It's so cute!"  
  
"That boy is acting like an idiot," he said, tying his obi tighter. He walked to the door, and picked up a kendo stick.  
  
She smiled, watching her husband go. She giggled in her throat, then asked, "He's only being a complete dork like most guys do his age. What did you do with your first crush, Hajime? Hmm?"  
  
Hajime simply smirked, and said as he closed the door behind him, "I married her."  
  
That caused Tokio to swoon, hearing her husband confess that she was his first and only love. Of course, he could also have just been saying that.  
  
~~  
  
Saito walked into the halls, hearing the thudding of footsteps outside. He heard his daughter's giggling, and suddenly a splash of water. Ryu gasped, and growled some very colorful names for his sister, and she taunted and threw some more at him.  
  
Yare yare, where did they ever hear such language? His guess was from their loving mother.  
  
He slid open the doors, finding the twins scrabbling to pin the other. Somehow Ryu was the one that was soaked. How that fool allowed her to take the bucket from him was beyond Saito's reasoning. His son must not have inherited his wit. How they acted like such children in privacy, even in their age. He never had the time to leisurely play with other children. His childhood......  
  
He smirked. He was not one to dwell on the past, so he would not start now. It was bad enough with the war. He had worsened Toki's by slaying her family when she was only fifteen. Or was it fourteen? Even though they had this discussion, she still wouldn't discuss the painful details. He never brought it up, finding that she preferred to stay silent about it after his apology. Fine by him, as long as she didn't hate him.  
  
His kids were the exact opposite. They played all the time, not realizing their father was really an assassin, a manslayer. One who feeds this family with the blood of his prey, meaning the money he gets paid for bringing down those that oppose the creed of Aku Soku Zan bought the food on the table. They had no idea how much time they had in the world.  
  
He did not regret losing his childhood earlier than they had. He couldn't imagine himself wrestling with his siblings. (if he had any) He definitely couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have a sister in lone of a father's rival. He wondered what his children would do if they ever found out who he was.  
  
But that was something they'd never know. Well, unless his died. Then the Meiji government would tell them everything. And he hoped the Himura boy wouldn't tell Mina either.  
  
He sighed. That Himura boy.........  
  
Ryu yipped, as Mina held him in a suplex, "NYAH HA HA!! Here I was thinking the brother's supposed to protect the sister!!"  
  
Ryu twisted his waist, and yanked her to the floor, "You were the one who wanted to be treated," he grinned, and flipped her on her back, "As an EQUAL!"  
  
She pounced, "I'll show YOU equal!!"  
  
He ducked under her pounce, "Very unladylike."  
  
She kicked at him, and he tripped, and she tackled him as he fell, "Another remark like that and I'll make you eat the dirt!!"  
  
Ryu gasped, "Ow, OW!! MY HAIR, GET OFF IT!!"  
  
She laughed, "You should wear it in braids, like me."  
  
"Oh yeah, then I'll be as pretty as you're boyfriend-"  
  
Here, Mina kicked him swiftly in the nuts, and he yipped in a very feminine voice.  
  
She giggled, and he yanked her braids, "OWW, YOU RETARD!! LEGGO!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud WHAP!!! of a kendo stick against the tree, and they both looked up from the tangle on the dirt to their father who had the kendo stick slapped against the small tree. Their father, Goro, only stared down at them through very sleepy, and irritated eyes.  
  
Mina slowly giggled, then asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
He looked around, "This house doesn't look very clean to me."  
  
Mina sighed, "Aww, Daddy!! Me and Ryu reconciled!!"  
  
Ryu was still whimpering, wincing, "Says you, brat."  
  
Mina raised her fist at him, "Want me to pop your other one?!!"  
  
Ryu snarled right back, and Goro sighed, "Yare yare, I thought you had reconciled, but it looks like you need some more time-"  
  
Mina jumped up, "No really, we did!! We learned our lesson, and we're ready for bed!!"  
  
"And that is?" asked her father.  
  
"Never EVER get involved with the other's crush. It makes everything weird. And hell. And it sucks, because certain brothers can't keep their mouths shut."  
  
Ryu remarked, "Certain sisters can't keep their legs clo-"  
  
She punched him, but he blocked it, "Geez, Mina, give it a rest."  
  
"THAT WAS LOW AND YOU KNOW IT!!"  
  
Goro crossed his arms, "Apologize to your sister."  
  
Ryu's face fell, "What? Father, she kicked me!! ........ down there!!"  
  
"She is still your sister."  
  
Ryu sighed, and grumbled, "Mina, I'm sorry about the earlier remark."  
  
Mina grinned, "Thank ya kindly."  
  
Goro nodded, "Mina, you are to be a lady soon, correct?"  
  
She gulped wondering where this conversation would lead, "Uh huh?"  
  
"Start acting like one. Stop being such a tomboy."  
  
Mina gasped, "DADDY!"  
  
"See? Even he says so," Ryu gloated.  
  
Goro narrowed his eyes at the two, "How come I still don't see you two going back to work?"  
  
Mina whined, "But the sun's almost up!!"  
  
"Good. It'll give you better light to work by."  
  
Mina grumbled and rolled up her sleeves, going back to the bucket.  
  
Goro smirked, and leaned on his kendo stick, "You can finish this faster and go to bed. Or you can complain all night and stay up all night as well. I don't mind." He really didn't.  
  
During the Revolution war, he gave up sleep. Too many bad things could happen when you slept. Like a raid. He once woke up to find a blade in his chest, and he learned the hard way that sleeping could have costed you your life. Sleep now was just something he did during the night when he was bored.  
  
Mina and Ryu got back to work, and managed to clean the house when the sun peaked out from the mountains. They slacked off twice, and got the same reply from the father when they wanted to sleep.  
  
A sharp SLAP on the wall, indicating they'll get the same on their backs if they didn't finish their punishment.  
  
And THAT'S good parenting!!  
  
**one more chapter, I SWEAR!! And yeah, I switch between Goro and Saito a lot. I usually refer to Saito as Saito if it's serious or if it's a really ummmmmmm....... predominant part of a story, I dunno. If you want symbolism in it, I use his name Goro when he's being Goro, the very nice guy he plays as. Uhhh, I can't explain it, since Goro Fujita is just an act. Oops, I'm trailing off again............sorry!! 


	14. Owari

**Pechan's doing a report on Japanese clothing. Gosh, there are too many rules for kimonos! Oh, and she disclaims any right to Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~Owari~  
  
The next morning, Tokio had found her children sleeping outside, a rag still in their hands. Ryu was leaning with his back against the wall of the house, and Mina had curled up next to him. Her son was drooling a bit, and she giggled.  
  
Ryu looked a lot like his father, except his eyes weren't as narrow and evil looking. And his cheekbones weren't as high, and his features were less sharp. Much less intimidating than his father's but handsome none the less. He also held a slight........... innocent look. Her husband's eyes were tinged yellow from his manslayer days. It was a good thing they weren't identical twins. She always laughed at the thought that Mina would have looked like Hajime. Imagine, Hajime's face on a girl's body........  
  
Mina was instead blessed mostly with Tokio's face. The only difference was that Mina had the same, almond shaped eyes as her brother. Her chin was less pronounced as well.  
  
They were so cute when they were babies and toddlers, and now they were growing up into handsome and beautiful adults. Tokio gave herself an A for making such fabulous kids.  
  
She sighed, and looked up to her husband, who had fallen asleep as well. He was standing up, leaning against the wall. His hands on the kendo stick he used for a cane. She wondered if she could tip him over, like a cow. No sooner had her fingers touched his arm, and he grabbed them, fully awake.  
  
"She gasped," Geez, I hate it when you do that!!"  
  
Saito smirked, "Good morning to you too."  
  
She fixed her hair, and smiled, "Morning. Did they clean the house?"  
  
"Every inch."  
  
"Even the dojo?"  
  
"Especially the dojo."  
  
She looked around, then grinned evilly to her husband, "Wanna mess it up so they have to clean it when wake up again?"  
  
"And you call me a demon," he said, as he leaned off the wall. Tokio clung to his arm, "Thanks for not killing them. Did I miss any good parts?"  
  
"You're son is an idiot."  
  
"OUR son is an idiot." She giggled.  
  
Ryu sneezed in his sleep. She stopped Saito, "Awww, Hajime!! Look how cuuuuuuuute he is!! I tell ya, he's just like a little you!!"  
  
"He is not like me. I didn't have a sister bullying me."  
  
"Nope, but your wife whips ya pretty good."  
  
He merely smiled, "So she thinks."  
  
Tokio squealed watching her son shift in his sleep, causing Mina to move the same way. Identical movement in their sleep. Sometimes they really did act like twins. Cute!! "Yaaahh, HAJIME!! I WANT ANOTHER KID!!"  
  
Saito raised a brow, "Now?"  
  
She grabbed his arm, "Yes, NOW!! Before you go on that mission thingy!!"  
  
Tokio dragged Saito into the house, and he sighed, "Yare yare, we didn't even have breakfast yet..........."  
  
~~ Hours later, like the middle of the day~~  
  
Mina yawned, and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her brother, who was sleeping on the porch. Oh shoot, they slept out here all night!! She shook his arm, "hey, wake up you dork!! it's almost noon!!"  
  
Ryu turned over in his sleep, mumbling, "Soba...........kasu.........."  
  
"Huh? Wake up, crazy head!!" she said, and shoved him. He fell off the porch, landing on his shoulder.  
  
"OOOWWW!! Hey, what the- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" he demanded.  
  
"Nothin'. The house is clean, and I'm going out to see Kenji." She smiled, and cocked her head, "If it's okay with you."  
  
Ryu looked at his twin, asking for his permission and acceptance for Kenji. He sighed, and got up, tying his hair back, "Just don't do any monkey business with him."  
  
She giggled, "Monkey business. You sound like an old man."  
  
He shrugged, "Saying the real word makes me feel, I dunno............. dirty I guess."  
  
Mina nodded, "Yeah, me too. Well, I'm off!! Let me just grab my kendo stick."  
  
"You're really going to spar with him?"  
  
"Heck yeah!! Master of the Kamiya Kasshin style..........." she giggled, "Got a nice ring to it, don't it? And I'm kissing it!!"  
  
"Oh yes, go you," replied Ryu unenthusiastically. She skipped off to the dojo. Ryu walked into his room, and picked up a gray happi coat. He shrugged into it, and retied his obi, tightening his waist band. There was a knock at the door, and Mina skipped passed Ryu's door," I'LL GET IT!!" she sang.  
  
He sighed, smirking, 'She thinks it's Kenji.' He heard Mina open the door, and announce, "HELLO!! Nice seein' you again!!"  
  
He sighed, **Oh come on!! Can't that boy go a day without her?!!** he turned, and walked to the door.  
  
~~At the door~~  
  
Ryu stepped to the front where Mina was shaking the hands of that man Sanosuke Sagara, and the Himura father and son. There was a woman there with him, with long flowing black hair. She had her lips rouged, and she wore a blue jacket over her pink kimono. She was somewhat tall. Was that Kenji's mother? Ryu looked the beautiful woman again.  
  
.............. nah, she looked to pretty to be his mother. He had none of her facial features.  
  
Kenji looked at Ryu, and bowed, "Good morning, Ryu."  
  
Ryu returned the bow, "Good morning." He looked at Kenshin and Sano, and felt he had to bow, "I apologize for not answering the door."  
  
"Wow. That is one polite kid," noted Sano, chewing on the fish bone in his mouth. He dipped his head for a quick bow.  
  
The woman smiled, "Oh, so YOU are Fujita's son, huh?"  
  
Ryu bowed, then lifted his head, "I am sorry, I do not remember you from anywhere. Have we....?  
  
"No, we haven't met yet." She bowed lightly, "I'm Megumi."  
  
"Are you Kenji's mother?"  
  
Kenshin jumped, "Oro, no, she isn't at all-"  
  
The woman named Megumi laughed, "Ah, no I am not. Merely a good friend. Kenji's mother is with another doctor at the moment. Sir Ken wanted me to come see the Fujita's."  
  
"Oh, so you are all friends of Father's?"  
  
Megumi looked from Sano, who looked at Kenshin. Kenshin sweated, "Well, to some extent, it looks like we are."  
  
"I see. Yes, my father get's somewhat irritated when you're around-" Ryu narrowed his eyes to Mina, who was toying with Kenji's hair, "Oh please, go do that somewhere else!!"  
  
Mina grinned, "'Kay!!" and grabbed Kenji's hand, "Come on, Kenji!! I'll show you my room!!"  
  
Ryu caught her braids, and she yelped. He stated, "Bad idea. You stay here and ask Father if it's alright with him."  
  
Mina sighed, "Fine, whatever.........."  
  
"It is good to see you two have come to terms, Ryu," smiled Kenshin.  
  
Ryu frowned, "Oh? Who said that?"  
  
"Me, you dork." Mina smiled at her brother, "I told them all about you being okay with me being with Kenji. Because it IS OKAY. RIGHT?"  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes, away from his sister, "Yes, it's fine."  
  
Mina squealed and hugged Kenji, "Thanks Ryu!!"  
  
Kenji unconsciously put his hands on Mina's shoulders, "Honestly, Ryu? You're not mad anymore? I mean, only if it's okay with you-"  
  
Ryu smirked. The idiot really was a nice guy. "Yeah, you have my permission."  
  
"That is good to hear, that it is," Kenshin asked, "Ah, would your parents be home? I wanted to give them something Kenji's mother made."  
  
Sano grinned, "Yeah, the Missy cooked them something. Although, I think if you wanna stay friends with that guy and his lady, you better not give them that."  
  
Megumi swatted his neck, "Learn some manners, you stupid idiot!!"  
  
Mina smiled, "Oh, I'm sure my mom would like it either way. The thought always counts."  
  
"HIMURA!!"  
  
Tokio stumbled in, tying her obi on her yukata. Her hair was slightly mussed. "W-What brings you here? So early?!!"  
  
"Oro? Early? It's 11:34."  
  
Tokio widened her eyes, and then asked, "Seriously? Ho damn......."  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Sano.  
  
Tokio bit her lip, giggling, "Ah, nothing. It's nothing." She wiped back her bangs, "Hey Sano!! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
She giggled, "Funny you should ask-OH!!" she bowed to Megumi, "Megumi!! I didn't know you were here!!" she looked up, "Where's Kaoru?"  
  
"With another doctor. We're expecting anytime."  
  
Tokio's eyes grew starry," Ohhhh, REALLY?!! Oh oh oh, can I come over when the baby's delivered? Oh, Kaoru!! She's so lucky!!"  
  
Megumi laughed, "Oh ho ho, she's suffering form labor cramps, so she may not count herself as lucky at the moment."  
  
"Aww, I know what she's going through. But still, I wouldn't mind having another kid." She flatly added, "Even if the first batch turned out screwy."  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Bunch'a babies." She took Megumi's arm, "Come on, step inside!! Don't just stand out there in the dust!"  
  
Tokio led them all in. She closed the door behind them as they took a seat. Tokio sat next to Megumi, "So, how is Kaoru doing exactly?"  
  
Mina crossed her legs Indian style. "Wait wait wait, mom. Who are these people?" she giggled, "I mean, I know that's Kenji's dad, and thus stud is Kenji," she giggled, tapping his hand, "....but Mr. Sagara and the nurse lady Megumi? Are they related?"  
  
"Oh, there's a BIG story getting into that, but it's very boring. No need to talk about that, hon." She looked at Ryu, "Ryu, wanna boil some water for us?"  
  
"Me? Mina should do it, she's supposed to be the lady second in command of this house."  
  
"You cook better."  
  
Mina giggled, "That's true."  
  
Sano chuckled, "Looks like the Himura men are bound to stick with women that can't cook."  
  
Kenji and Kenshin sweated.  
  
When Ryu left to boil the water, Megumi looked at Sano, "You weren't kidding, Sano!! He looks just like him!"  
  
"See? Told ya, it was like looking at that guy again!! Only younger. But, his kid's really cool. He calls me Mr. Sagara!! Can you believe it?" He laughed, "The respect I deserve is coming from that idiot's son!" he bowed to Tokio and Mina, "No offense."  
  
"None taken," they replied in unison.  
  
Kenshin looked around, "Where is Goro, anyways, Tokio?"  
  
"He's getting ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"He has to leave again," she sighed.  
  
Kenshin's face slightly fell, "Ah, I see. He's still in that line of work, isn't he?"  
  
Tokio looked away, "Yeah........."  
  
Megumi bit her lip, "I'm sure it's not that bad. He has no more accidents, right?"  
  
"Oh no, he's just dandy when he comes back home. it's just that feeling, you know?" she sighed, "And that smell......." she grinned, "But, if it puts food on the table, why should I complain, huh?"  
  
Everyone grew silent, and Mina asked, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Tokio waved her hand, "Ah, nothing Mina."  
  
Ryu stepped in, carrying a tray with tea and cups, "Here, I even made it."  
  
"Aww, what a gentleman!" grinned Tokio.  
  
Megumi reached out for a cup, "So, Ryu, tell me. Since your sister has a boyfriend, are you starting to get interested in anybody?"  
  
Mina piped up, "Her name's Hi-"  
  
He clamped a hand on Mina's mouth, still smiling politely to Megumi, "No one yet, Miss Megumi."  
  
Mina glared under his palm. Tokio giggled, and Megumi did the same, knowingly. The guys don't understand universal female language, and were lost. Tokio fingered the package on the table, "So!! What did Kaoru make, I wonder?"  
  
"Doesn't matter what the Missy makes, it always turns out like cr@-"  
  
PAHP!! Megumi slapped his head without having to look, and smiled. "Well, to be honest, I made it. It's ohagi."  
  
Sano looked at her, rubbing his cheek, "You made it?!! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because if I told you Kaoru made it, you wouldn't have picked at it on the way to Tokio's," she replied, sipping her tea.  
  
Kenji, Kenshin and Sano sweated, "That's true."  
  
Ryu took a seat next to his mother, between Mina. Megumi sighed, again, "Wow, I can't get over how much he looks like him."  
  
Ryu rubbed his neck, "It's no big deal. It's not like my dad father was anyone famous or anything."  
  
'Oh, more famous than you'd EVER know,' they all thought.  
  
Mina picked up some ohagi, and bit into it, "Mmm, delicious!!" She looked at Sano, "Hey Mr. Sano. How come my dad hates you? Did you piss him off or something?"  
  
Sano grumbled, "Nice to now the jerk talks about me still."  
  
Tokio giggled, "She just noticed the sparks between you two. Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Sano muttered, "You're dad got in a fight with me once, little lady."  
  
She leaned in, "Oooh, really? Who won?"  
  
"You're father." Megumi replied.  
  
Sano growled, "Hey, who's telling the story here?!!"  
  
Mina cocked her head, "Well, did he?"  
  
"Well, yeah. That is, after I realized what a frail man he was. I decided to forfeit, and do him a favor by losing and boosting his self esteem."  
  
Megumi stared at him, "Were you two in the same fight?"  
  
Kenshin sweated, picking up some ohagi, "Sano's quite a story teller, that he is!"  
  
"Strange. That doesn't sound like my father," stated Ryu, rubbing his chin.  
  
Sano nearly fell over, "Well, it was a long time ago!!"  
  
There was a knock at the front door, and Tokio nodded to Mina, "Mina, go get the door. Only open it if it's someone we know."  
  
Mina got up, "Okay," and left.  
  
Kenji picked up his cup, and smiled at Tokio, "You know, Mina was wondering if I could join you're husband's dojo."  
  
Tokio clapped, "Really? Oh, you better watch out. She could mop the floor with your butt."  
  
"Uh, really?"  
  
She giggled, "Nah, just teasing. If you're anything like your dad, do me a favor and humor her."  
  
Kenji blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Suddenly, they heard Mina's high pitched giggle, and she said, "HOWDY!!"  
  
Sano grumbled, "Oh my God....... don't tell me.........."  
  
Tokio sighed, smiling, "Yep. It's him."  
  
"That guy is still friends with you guys?"  
  
Tokio stood up, "Business, Sano. Business. Besides, he's good with kids."  
  
Sano muttered, "Gimme a break....."  
  
Megumi whispered to Kenshin, "Who are they talking about?"  
  
The door slid open, and Mina was holding Chou the Sword hunter by the elbow, "Mom!! Look who came in!!"  
  
Chou looked around the room with one eye, still dressed in dark red and blue flames, "Well, howdy ya'll. It's not every day I see a cheerful bunch like yourselves." He nodded to Megumi, "Ma'am."  
  
"Oh, save it, jerk." Megumi said, tossing her hair back, "I can't believe you're still a police officer."  
  
"Assistant police chief, I'll have you know," he scoffed. He nodded to Kenshin, "How's it goin', Himura? Heard your kid's got the hot's for Fujita's daughter. Boy, that's gotta be awkward."  
  
Kenji sweated, "Only slightly."  
  
Chou turned around and eyed Kenji, "..........damn! Looks just like him!"  
  
"Everyone's been saying that about their kids," Tokio said, waving dismissively. She held out her hand, "So! This is gonna be quick, right?"  
  
Chou nodded, and shook her hand, "You got it, Tokio. Although, there's always that pesky risk, ya know......?"  
  
She sighed, "I know."  
  
He dropped her hand, and glanced at Ryu. "Hey, kid. How's life?"  
  
Ryu shrugged, "Can't complain, Mr. Chou. You?"  
  
"Peachy." Chou replied. He glanced at Sano, and smirked.  
  
Sano smirked as well, "What? I don't get a 'hi' from a great broom head like you?"  
  
"For that remark, no, you don't get anythin'." He looked around the room, "Well, it's been great meetin' you all again, but I really gotta hit the road. Where's Goro?"  
  
Tokio rubbed her neck, "Getting ready."  
  
The door slid open, just as Tokio announced those words, and her husband stepped through. Goro was donned in police uniform and a bundled hakama was in his hand. Kenshin and Sano had a strong suspicion that his sword was under the folded hakama........  
  
He looked down, at Megumi, "Ah, forgive me, Miss Megumi. I didn't hear you come in." He did a polite nod of a bow.  
  
Megumi returned it, "Goro."  
  
Chou clapped his hands, and started for the door, "Well!! Let's get goin'. Can't be late, ya know?"  
  
Mina got up, "Hey, bring back my dad quick, alright? He's still got a class to teach!!"  
  
Chou smirked, "I hear ya, Mina. I promise."  
  
She giggled, and looked at her father, "Hear that Daddy? You have no excuses now!" she hopped over to him, and hugged him around his waist, turning her head to his. Her face reached his chest level, and the thought of Saito hugging his daughter was a bit awkward.....  
  
Kenshin smiled. Somehow, seeing that wolf and it's pup, it relaxed him. It showed how even a manslayer like Saito, was still a man. Not a monster.  
  
Beforehand, that felt like the case. A lone wolf, who growled at it's enemies from the shadows and struck before they knew what was going on. But no, he had a wife. That was a surprise. He had someone who loved him enough to admit it, and share their life with. Even if he wasn't there all the time. He had someone willing to endure him, through sickness and in health, someone who would be with him always.  
  
And now he had children. Children who loved him. He was no longer a lone wolf. He was a husband, and a father. This proved........... a manslayer.......... Isn't always a manslayer, till the day he dies.  
  
Kenshin sweated. 'Well, he'll still be killing people, but when he isn't killing people under Aku Soku Zan, he is a tad bit friendlier.'  
  
Saito felt Kenhin's lingering gaze, "What now?" he asked, rather flatly.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his nothing, "Oh, just thinking, that I am."  
  
Mina stepped away from her father, and grabbed his arm. She smirked, an odd expression that seemed only to be owned by Saito, but both his children could pull it off pretty well. "Hey, can you get me a souvenir this time? I wind chime would be nice. Pleeeeeaze?"  
  
Goro smiled, and patted her head, "I'll see what I can do." He turned his head to Ryu, "You listen to your mother. And watch your sister."  
  
Ryu nodded, "Good bye, Father."  
  
Goro placed his police hat on his head, stepping for the door, when he glanced at Tokio. She was leaning against the wall, mimicking her husband's usual stance in a room. Tokio crossed her arms, "Well, I'd kiss you good bye and all Goro, but I think I'd embarrass you in front of all your friends here." she smiled.  
  
He smirked, "You guessed right," he gently pushed Mina away, "You can let go now."  
  
She giggled, and backed off next to Kenji, "Alright! You're good to go!"  
  
Saito looked at his daughter, standing so close to that Himura boy, that her finger tips grazed his. He shook his head, turning away again.  
  
Goro Fujita walked to the door, and Chou stuck his head back in, "Hey, Goro!! Know what I just figured out? If that boy hooks up with your daughter, you and Himura are gonna be brother in laws!!"  
  
Saito and Kenshin's eyes widened, and they glanced at each other.  
  
**Yare yare, as if having that idiot for a son in law weren't enough...........**  
  
**Sorry for the cr@ppy ending, but I'm ending this fic and I DON'T CARE HOW!! AND I THANK ALL WHO BOTHERED TO READ IT!!  
  
~~~~Owari. 


End file.
